Separate Beds
by The Eternity Dragon
Summary: Bulma's eyes flashed angrily at Vegeta, she couldn't stand this, him any longer. All of her emotions for him were twisting inside her, her whole world had been turned upside down by him, she'd just had enough.... r/r
1. Stormy Weather

Separate Beds  
  
By FireDragon  
  
Disclaimer: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
  
Chapter 1 : Stormy Weather  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Bulma gazed angrily out of the window, it was raining, and the sky was a   
  
moody grey, the rain slapped angrily against the window, and slid in fat tears   
  
down the glass pane. Forked lightning streaked the sky, and the wind rattled   
  
the windows of the house as though it was trying to break them into small   
  
pieces.  
  
She turned her blue eye's imploringly on her father, Why dad? Why did   
  
you say yes?  
  
  
Mr Briefs turned the tea cup nervously around in his hand and looked   
  
apologetically at his only child.  
  
It was a difficult situation, I didn't quite know... ,he jumped spilling his tea   
  
down his front, as a loud blast of thunder shook the house making the   
  
windows quake like jelly, already straining against the wind.  
  
Bulma tried to hide a smile as her father jumped out of his chair, and   
  
scampered across the room to find the tissue box, As I've said before, he   
  
called from the corner of the room, where he was busy mopping his front.  
  
It was an awkward conversation. , he came back and settled himself back   
  
down in the chair, ( his jumper still had a large damp stain on it ) .  
  
Looking over his daughter, he couldn't help wondering why he had agreed   
  
to it, although, he admitted to himself it was rather hard to say no, for all the   
  
wrong reasons.  
  
What's done is done Vegeta will be stay with us until the androids appear.   
  
You shall just have to try and bear him until then. You know what they say,   
  
Every cloud has a silver lining'. I'm sure we'll find one somewhere.  
  
Bulma raised one eyebrow skeptically, I doubt it. she sighed, He's far too   
  
pig-headed, he's full of hot air, and doesn't care about anyone else.  
  
She said the last part with such a finality in her voice that said she wouldn't   
  
hear anything else on the subject.  
  
Mr Briefs nodded at his daughter, and watched her leave the room and   
  
ascend the stairs.  
  
  
~They have more in common than they think.~ he thought to himself, as   
  
Bulma disappeared from sight, ~ But that's not necessarily a good thing.~  
  
He frowned, and called up after her, Dinner will be ready in about an hour   
  
or so.  
  
He heard her sigh loudly and then call back, Whatever, dad.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
She lay on her back studying her ceiling, ~ Another night of forced   
  
conversation, ~ she thought glumly, ~He's so quiet, and then so loud when   
  
he want's to be. ~ The ceiling was cracked in various places, a large one   
  
ran down the middle of it before it dissipated into various tributaries like a   
  
stream.  
  
~ I wonder what its like being a fissure in a wall, it doesn't have to worry   
  
about people coming and going. It doesn't have to avoid people.~  
  
Bulma supposed that in a way she was like the crack in her ceiling, one of   
  
  
the little ones, that was trying to avoid one of the others.  
  
~ I wonder why he's like that, so closed off from everything. ~ , she slowly   
  
got off the bed, and walked towards the window.  
  
It was still raining and the bedroom was dimly lit, the walls were white with   
  
cornices , and the carpet was a pale blue, a large cabinet was located at the   
  
end of the room next to the door, and next to the bed was a large mirror   
  
and dresser table, with pictures of her parents' wedding day, on top.  
  
Thunder still rolled over the house, making her ribcage vibrate with all the   
  
noise. Qut on the grounds Bulma could clearly see the gravity machine, it   
  
was emitting a low humming sound, and she noticed the lights were   
  
switched on but she couldn't see anyone training inside.  
  
Bulma squinted her eyes, and tried to get a better view, she considered   
  
using some binoculars, but shook the thought off with a grin, as she   
  
had a hunch that someone would catch her using them for such a silly past   
  
time.  
  
She leaned forward, she still couldn't see him, ~ What's he doing in there   
  
that's so important? ~ she wondered to herself, looking absent mindedly   
  
down at the floor of the room, and was startled to see a spider scuttling   
  
across the carpet.  
  
She gave a small squeal and jumped back onto the bed, with a start.  
  
She watched horrified as the arachnid found it's way into a small hole in her   
  
wallpaper and disappeared from sight.  
  
She went back to the window, after she was quite sure it was gone, giving   
  
herself a mental note that she should redecorate her room as soon as   
  
  
possible.  
  
Looking at the gravity machine, the light was still on, the whole building was   
  
wet from the rain and the lightning that forked in the sky over head cast eerie   
  
shadows over the entire structure. Bulma had the odd feeling that someone   
  
was watching her, and immediately turned towards her bedroom door, but it   
  
was closed, and there was no light on in the hallway, emphasising  
  
how dark her room was, since she hadn't bothered to turn her   
  
bedroom light on.  
  
But the feeling was still there, so she peered out of the window again   
  
wondering whether or not there was someone in the grounds staring up at   
  
her. No one,... but the ground was so dark and dimly lit, that it was difficult to   
  
tell.  
  
She looked back towards the gravity machine window and her heart   
  
stopped, emphasised by a streak of lighting that struck at the exact moment   
  
and accompanied by a loud rumble of thunder, it was like something out of a   
  
horror movie that Bulma had seen.  
  
Staring at her from the window, was a man, who's black hair and moody   
  
eye's made Bulma uneasy when around him, his sharply proportioned face,   
  
had high cheek bones and a mouth that seemed to amplify his mood and   
  
temper, that made her feel uncomfortable when talking to him, and   
  
usually always careful when around him.  
  
But now, all she felt was the sudden fear of being discovered by him,   
  
alarmed by his sudden appearance, Bulma gave out a small scream that she   
  
immediately smothered with her hand.  
  
~ This is silly,~ she thought with her heart in her throat, ~ how could he   
  
possibly have known that I was looking at him? He's probably not even   
  
looking at me.~ she tried to assure herself.  
  
But there was still the fact that he was staring right into her eyes making the   
  
hairs on the nape of her neck prickle, and her skin on her arms   
  
and legs, erupt into goose bumps, so that it looked like the skin of a plucked   
  
hen.  
  
She felt as though he could see more than her appearance, she felt as   
  
though he could see into her very soul, into her thoughts and desires, it was   
  
scaring her, and she felt as though she was still trying to smother the   
  
scream, as it kept threatening to surface.  
  
She wanted to stare back at him to show him that she wasn't afraid of him,   
  
but she couldn't.  
  
In one swift movement, she tore herself away from the window and ran out   
  
of her room slamming the door with a resounding bang behind her. The   
  
rain splattered on the roof above her as she flew down the stairs.  
  
The wind howled against the windows as she sprinted into the kitchen, to the   
  
comfort and security of her parents, while the wind howled aggressively   
  
against the window panes and rattled them with icy hands.  
  
While the man in the gravity machine watched the woman quickly leave his   
  
gaze, he smirked, there was no warmth in his smile, and it was cruelly   
  
accentuated by the sharp angles of his face.  
  
And his eyes as always remained cold, black and empty, carefully devoid of   
  
all emotion as he returned to his training, ~ She's afraid of me. ~ he thought   
  
simply, and again he smirked, if Bulma had been watching him, it would have   
  
sent shivers down her spine.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Bulma spent dinner, sitting as far away from Vegeta as possible, carefully   
  
avoiding eye contact with him, listening to her parents conversation without   
  
interjecting any of her opinions into it. She was crossing and uncrossing her   
  
legs underneath the table as quietly as possible, and with as little movement   
  
as achievable, so that she wouldn't draw to much attention to herself, her   
  
stomach felt sick and nervous so she had hardly touched her food, she   
  
just kept pushing it around her plate , she kept her eyes on her plate too,   
  
~ Stop it ! Stop it ! Stop it ! ~ she thought, ~ What's wrong with you? Don't let   
  
this Moron get to you ! ~ however many times she thought that to herself, it   
  
didn't stop her from recollecting how he had known she was looking for   
  
him.  
  
It disturbed her, to say the least.  
  
Bulma? Sweetheart, are you all right?  
  
Bulma looked up startled and dropped her fork with a clatter on her plate,  
  
What? she said unnerved, her mother frowned, I just asked you why you   
  
hadn't touched your food, you're being very quiet.  
  
Bulma looked distractedly at her mothers anxious face, and then into her   
  
fathers suspicious one.  
  
I'm just........ her gaze wondered across the table to where Vegeta was   
  
sitting, as though drawn to his stare like a nail to a magnet.  
  
His black eyes bore into hers as though he knew exactly what she was   
  
thinking, she felt her stomach clench.  
  
~ Stop it ! ~ she thought to herself, ~ Stop it ! Please ! ~   
  
He didn't stop it though, he continued to stare at her, the longer he did it   
  
the more uncomfortable she became.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity Bulma forced herself to speak, I'm....., I'm   
  
  
just feeling a little woozy, I think, I'll just go to bed.  
  
She began to push away from the table, in a desperate hurry to get upstairs   
  
and away from those eyes.  
  
Yes, he said in a soft and dangerous voice, never once breaking her   
  
gaze.  
  
I'm sure, you must be.  
  
Although Vegeta had said it quietly, Bulma flinched as though he was yelling   
  
at her, the words sounded as though they were a death threat and for some   
  
mysterious reason, made her blood run ice cold.  
  
  
she murmured, trying to keep her voice steady, she backed   
  
away, and turned round, willing herself not to run across the room, then   
  
walked calmly towards the door and reached for the handle with a trembling   
  
hand.  
  
~ What's wrong with me? ~ she thought as she fled from the room and   
  
pounded up the stairs, ~ This is MY house, MY planet. Why is he scaring me   
  
so much?~ she ran down the hallway and flung herself into her room, and   
  
then locked the door, in an attempt to keep him out of her thoughts and   
  
room.  
  
~ Why is he doing this to me?! ~  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Downstairs Mr Briefs glanced with alarm at his wife, who was looking slightly   
  
surprised but unconcerned, to his daughters empty seat, her napkin   
  
thrown dejectedly to one side, her fork discarded on the floor,   
  
to her untouched food.  
  
And then he quickly looked at Vegeta who still staring venomously at the   
  
door Bulma had just used, odd thoughts began to emerge in his mind.  
  
~ What are they playing at? ~ he thought to himself as he looked back at   
  
Vegeta who was now eating his food again, ~ What's wrong with my   
  
daughter? I know she doesn't like him but now she's acting as though......~  
  
He shook his head, and continued to eat, as the thunder heaved above   
  
them with ear splitting crashes, the rain threw itself with an angry   
  
vengeance at the roof, and the wind rattled the windows backwards and   
  
forwards.  
  
~ Funny, ~ he thought, small smile playing upon his lips, ~ the weather feels   
  
like the atmosphere in here. ~  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Okay? well review it and I'll see what 2 think of it!


	2. Currents of Deposition

Separate Beds  
  
By FireDragon  
  
Disclaimer: ................ (^_^)   
  
Ok, to those who said this fic is like Possession' by android 18, I'm gonna take that as a complement as that happens to be my fav story and by my fav author.  
Two, this fic is actually biased on a book I read called Separate Beds by Lavryle Spencer, hence the title, although I've cut and altered it too suit my needs DO NOT WORRY! It will not end up the same! believe me, I read all of that story again purposely so it wouldn't end up corresponding. I realised when reading the book that the main characters had a typically Vegeta/Bulma relationship, but I'm not the kinda person to copy, so DON'T WORRY, it's either my own work OR NO ONE ELSE'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Soooooooo now that I've got that off my chest, thank you to everyone who liked it ( narrows eyes) and even those who expressed great concern that it would turn out like Possession', hint ,hint it won't ( Okay I think they've got the point) but thanks for comparing me to her. (Giggles, anime sweat drop, PJP sighs dramatically).  
Fine, please enjoy this one, cause I enjoy writing them! (@__@)  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Currents of Disposition  
  
Thanks to all those lovely ppl who reviewed the last one, its really nice to see if u like it!   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Bulma was curled underneath the bed covers in a tight ball, the early   
  
morning light drifted lazily through the gap between the curtains, its glittering   
  
golden trail ran across the room and onto her pillow. The storm had passed   
  
and in the morning sunlight only a few drops of rain remained on her   
  
window pane, they oozed from the glass and into the gutter with a steady   
  
drip, drip , drip.......  
  
Bulma turned over in her sleep, frowning as though having a corrupt dream,   
  
she tossed and turned, fidgeting, until a blackbird began to sing boisterously   
  
in the tree next to her window.  
  
Bulma's eyes jerked open, she moaned inwardly and rolled over to the   
  
other side of the bed.  
  
The light stung her eyes and made her squint up at the window, it was a   
  
clear blue day and only a few solitary and dejected looking clouds where   
  
floating around unwanted and lamentable now that the storm was over.  
  
Bulma yawned, and was too tired to bother covering her mouth like she'd   
  
always been taught, she clambered drowsily out of bed and made her way  
  
lethargically towards the window.  
  
She fumbled with the latch and threw the pane open, the cold morning air   
  
rushed in with an early morning breeze, giving her a refreshing wake up   
  
call.  
  
~ It's so pretty. ~ she thought, looking around at the glittering grounds, her   
  
eyes fell on the gravity machine, memories of the other night came bubbling   
  
up into her mind.  
  
She groaned and rested her head on the windowsill, strands of hair   
  
escaped from her ponytail , and trailed into her eyes.  
  
~ What am I going to do? ~ she thought miserably, closing her eyes, ~ I   
  
won't let him see what he's doing to me, I won't ! ~  
  
She rubbed her eyes with her fists and wondered why her stomach was   
  
rumbling so much, then she remembered she hadn't eaten for the last 24   
  
hours.  
  
Darn him ! she cursed loudly, making the blackbird in the tree next to her,   
  
take flight in panic, with a loud, SCREECH ! .  
  
Jumping at the surprising disturbance, Bulma turned towards her bedroom   
  
cabinet, 9:15' the digital clock read.  
  
Oh, darn him again ! Bulma yelled up at the ceiling, glaring angrily at the   
  
cracks in the ceiling as if they where some how to blame for this series of   
  
unfortunate events. ( Have u rd those? their really gd ! )  
  
I've only got 45 minutes before I have to go into town with Chi-Chi !   
  
Grabbing some clothes from her wardrobe, she reached for the door, but it   
  
wouldn't open, she jiggled the handle irritably, then she recalled locking the   
  
previous night, opening it, she then recollected why.  
  
Glancing nervously up and down the corridor to check Vegeta was   
  
nowhere to be seen, light streaked in through the window on either side of   
  
the hallway, illuminating the deep blue carpet and light blue walls.  
  
~ Honestly, ~ Bulma thought to herself in amusement, ~ I could be a   
  
chameleon with all these blues. ~   
  
She giggled to herself, and seeing that he wasn't anywhere in the   
  
passageway she strode quickly towards the bathroom, she passed the stairs   
  
and anxiously glanced down them in case the was standing at the bottom   
  
waiting for her.  
  
~ Stop it, ~ she told herself, ~ don't be so paranoid ! ~  
  
She opened the bathroom door, it was a faded lilac with shells and starfish   
  
stencilled around the walls, it was a spacious , with all the latest   
  
equipment, a large bath-tub stood in the corner, it was a gleaming white and   
  
had several taps along the side with labels such as, MEDIUM HOT WATER,   
  
and,ORANGE AND ROSE-HIP ESSENTIAL OIL BATH FOAM, and, even a   
  
tab label ICE CUBES for some absurd reason.  
  
Bulma smiled, she liked her bathrooms up to date, and clean, very clean,   
  
always clean.  
  
She switched the shower on and watched as the steam rise into the air and   
  
mist up the glass around it.  
  
She jumped in flinching as the hot water stung her skin, she raised her head   
  
up and let the water run through her hair, she lent against the glass and   
  
sighed, allowing the soothing water to cleanse all of her worries away.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Bulma ran down the stairs three at a time, she'd spent far too long in the   
  
bathroom, she now had 10 minutes to bolt down her food and then leave   
  
for a day on the town.  
  
Bulma, honey ! her mother called from the kitchen, I've made you some   
  
breakfast ! .  
  
Bulma crossed the living room and walked into the kitchen, she looked   
  
down at the food that had been prepared for her, scrambled eggs and   
  
bacon.  
  
Her stomach squirmed, the eggs where pus yellow, and the bacon was   
  
dripping with grease.  
  
Bulma felt her stomach twist into various shapes inside of her, Erm, no   
  
thank you Mummy, she said gingerly, I'm still feeling a bit poorly, so I'll just   
  
have some toast.   
  
She grabbed the fresh bread on the kitchen side board and hurriedly   
  
shoved it into the toaster, now that she was in the kitchen, more memories   
  
from last night came flooding back to her, but it just made her even more   
  
anxious to get out of the house and into town.  
  
She kept glancing nervously out of the window, to check that Vegeta wasn't   
  
making his way towards the back door and into the kitchen.  
  
He wasn't though, the gravity machine was emitting a low humming sound   
  
again, that sent small tremors down Bulma's spine, her father must of noticed   
  
her unusual behaviour because he asked her suspiciously, Bulma, darling,   
  
are you feeling all right? Is there something you feel like telling us?  
  
Bulma opened her mouth, but no words came out, she blinked bewildered.   
  
She had half a mind to tell her parents about what was making her so jumpy,   
  
but the other half felt like telling him to mind his own business.  
  
She was fortunately spared from answering as the toaster beeped merrily,   
  
spouting toast in all directions, and the kitchen was filled with the choking   
  
aroma of burnt bread.   
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
As Bulma left through the back door, her mother yelled after her Have a   
  
nice day dear !   
  
Followed by a sudden splutter, and cough from her father as he raced to the   
  
back door to yell after his daughter, Bulma, could you drop by and see   
  
Vegeta before you go?   
  
Bulma turned round, astonished, W-why ? she said, hoping against hope   
  
that her voice sounded more confident than she felt.  
  
Something about the battle droids, Mr Briefs spoke offhandedly,  
  
Apparently their not up to his highness's standard. He smiled apologetically   
  
at his child, He wanted to, erm, talk to you about it.  
  
Bulma paused calculating her choices, if she refused then it would look like   
  
she was to afraid to talk to him, on the other hand she didn't quiet feel like   
  
trotting over to the gravity machine which was a good 200 meters away from   
  
the house, and her parents.  
  
All right. she said eventually, I'll talk to his highness.  
  
And without another word, fists clenched and her mouth in a thin straight line   
  
she walked steadily towards the gravity machine, staring fixedly on the   
  
Capsule Corp logo on the side.  
  
For some odd reason the black and white symbol gave her some comfort.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
She hesitated in front of the door, unsure of whether to knock or just walk   
  
right in, she decided to knock, if the gravity enhancers were on then there   
  
was a good chance that she'd be unable to move from all the excess force.  
  
She rapped smartly on the wet door, the metal clanged noisily into the quiet   
  
morning atmosphere, somewhere on the grounds Bulma could hear a Lark   
  
singing, there was about a 30 second pause.  
  
Vegeta ? Bulma asked uncertainly, ~ Oh no! ~ she thought, ~ Has   
  
something gone wrong ? ~  
  
No answer, Helloooo ? she said again, Vege-.. she began and then   
  
stopped, as the door was swung open with such force and so suddenly that   
  
she took a few steps backwards in surprise, her heart beating fast.  
  
His hair was messy, and he had bruises and scratches all over his face, his   
  
left hand was bandaged scruffily around his left wrist.  
  
  
What ? ! he snarled angrily at her, his ebony eyes glinting malevolently in   
  
the morning sunshine, the Lark had stopped singing.  
  
Don't you, What ! me ! Bulma retorted angrily back at him surprising   
  
herself,   
  
I came out here because you wanted to talk to me, although I don't see   
  
why you couldn't have come to me. Its cold out here.   
  
His eyes narrowed nastily, his spoke in a low and dangerous tone now,   
  
You locked your bedroom door. he said simply, his mouth drawn up in a   
  
dangerous smirk.  
  
However much this remark horrified Bulma she didn't let her emotion show   
  
on her face, she acted as though she had never heard his remark, What's   
  
this about the battle droids ? clenching her fists so that he couldn't see them   
  
tremble, his face changed as quickly as the weather, it became almost   
  
expressionless devoid of all emotion, the only thing that stayed was the   
  
nasty curl of his lip.  
  
I did expect something more, um how can I say this nicely ? he pretended   
  
to think for a moment, Oh yes, a lot less inept. he spoke with a nasty   
  
smirk.  
  
He stepped back and out of Bulma's view so she could see the damage he   
  
had caused to her machine, the floor was cracked and broken. The walls   
  
where bent and straining under the stress from his efforts'. Bits of glass and   
  
metal lay strewn across the floor in various places, and small machines the   
  
size of a large cat lay mangled and mutilated in various corners of the room.  
  
Bulma bit back her tongue that was threatening to spew some nasty swear   
  
words out of her mouth. The room was a complete and utter pig-sty.  
  
She whistled, God, what a mess, what where you doing in here ?   
  
She turned round to face Vegeta who was staring at her in an odd way, he   
  
had a expression on his face that she had never seen before, it seemed to   
  
be a mixture of contempt and satisfaction.  
  
She didn't like it, he hadn't answered her, he was beginning to intimidate her   
  
again, Vegeta ? she said quietly, he didn't move but his eyes flickered up,   
  
locking into hers in that way that seemed so familiar and yet so distant.  
  
~ Like the sky before a storm. ~ she contemplated, ~ It's like he's brooding   
  
on something. ~   
  
She was determined to stare him out, but the longer she stood there the   
  
more she began to take in his appearance, his short stature, the way he had   
  
his arms crossed as though he was unsure of what to do with them, the way   
  
he was leaning against the wall as though he could be bothered to support   
  
himself.  
  
~ Every thing about him suggests he's stubborn. ~ she thought, almost   
  
admiringly, ~ From his feet to his spiky hair and to those moody and yet   
  
emotionless eyes. ~   
  
A distant noise brought her back with a start, he was still glaring at her she   
  
realised with a jolt.  
  
I'll get my Dad to fix the room and the gravity machine, but I'll have to fix the   
  
droids later today.  
  
She tried to move past her, but he blocked her way, No. he said in that soft   
  
and dangerous voice he had used on her last night.  
  
You'll fix it now. ,he said the last part in a quietly repressed way that made   
  
Bulma feel again, as though he was bellowing at her.  
  
I can't . she said stubbornly, I have things to do and people to see, I'll do   
  
it later.  
  
She pushed past him, as she did so he grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled   
  
her back towards him, No you won't. he whispered in her ear, Because I   
  
say you won't.  
  
Bulma tried to wrench herself free but the more she struggled the tighter his   
  
grip became.  
  
T-that's not a good excuse. she tried to say in a care free manner but her   
  
voice was shaking too much.  
  
L-let me go ! , her heart suddenly jumped into her mouth and she could   
  
feel hot prickles of sweat forming on her forehead, she looked towards the   
  
window, the grounds looked as empty and desolate as ever. No one was   
  
going to come to her rescue.  
  
Please.... she murmured, but he only laughed in her ear, it was cold and   
  
mirthless, its tones were icy and it sent pulses through Bulma's entire body.  
  
  
Her whole hand was numb now, and Bulma could swear that he was cutting   
  
off her blood supply.   
  
Getting desperate Bulma turned her head towards his, she could now see   
  
directly into those frigid, adamant eyes.  
  
Fear coursed through her again, she took a deep breath and hollered,  
  
LET ME GO ! ! ! in his ear.  
  
He let go of her promptly and put a hand over his right ear, wincing , she'd   
  
forgotten how sensitive a Sayin's hearing was.  
  
They-they'll be done tonight, she stammered massaging her wrist, her   
  
heart pounding in her ears, Or-or not at-t all.  
  
She walked quickly and proudly out of the gravity machine, her head held   
  
high, she strode out of the door without closing it. She didn't look back as   
  
she marched across the grounds and then into the house, she emerged a   
  
few seconds later with what appeared to be a bandage around her wrist   
  
and then jumped into a car the had just driven up to the house.  
  
  
He watched her leave in a roar of the engine as the woman with black hair   
  
next to her revved up the engine, funny thoughts flickered through his head,   
  
She's strange. he muttered quietly to himself, turning and closing the door   
  
behind him, She's beautiful too, but she's also a fool, she doesn't have a   
  
clue what she's dealing with.  
  
He narrowed his eyes nastily, and smirked a smile that had no warmth in it,   
  
an with out another word her continued to train.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
This ones kinda boring, but I hope u enjoy it, I'd email u guy's about it but my email's kinda frelled, um oh, last few episodes of Farscape are on tonight !  
(Sob) C ya later.  
Oh and one more thing, R/R if u liked it! (or not, then I can see how I can improve my style).


	3. The Silence Before the Storm

Separate Beds  
  
By FireDragon  
  
Disclaimer:..[$__$]   
A big hug to everyone who has at some point reviewed this story!  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
The silence before the Storm  
  
Bulma buried her head under the sofa pillow, her eyes were red and puffy and her nose was blocked and running, she had a sore throat and her head felt fuzzy.  
  
~ God, this flu hits you hard,~ she thought miserably trying unsuccessfully to fall asleep, ~ I can unlock the secrets of an ancient maths equation, but a simple cold gets the better of Bulma Briefs.~  
  
She rolled over on the indigo puffy couch and reached for the remote control, switching on the television made her ears ring but she was too depressed at the moment to care.  
  
Hurricane Catherine has just stuck the northern borders of west city, damage reports show us that  
  
A pretty blonde was saying, Excessive damage has been caused to down town residents, citizens are advised too...  
  
The news report was interrupted by the kitchen door opening, Bulma dear, her mother said, I'm just going to pop down to the chemist to get you something for that sore throat of yours, call if you need anything the numbers on the fridge.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, she had long ago memorised all of her friends and families' phone numbers in case of an emergency,  
  
Yes mum, she managed to croak, before snuggling down into the depths of the sofa.  
  
Her mum began to pull the door closed, but then she remembered what she had wanted to say.  
  
Vegeta's outside dear, but he's busy training so I don't think he'll bother you, there is some food in the kitchen if either you or he is hungry.  
  
She smiled a care free smile and pulled the door to, I'll meet up with your father later, and I should imagine that we'll both be back by 7.  
  
Bulma heard the back door slam and then the revving of a car in the drive way, she turned her attention back to the T.V, the pretty blonde had been replaced by a middle aged man who was saying,  
  
And that's all from us, see you soon. Accompanied by a lot of music, Bulma stared at the screen without actually registering anything, she was left in the house alone, Vegeta was outside training, but she was alone with a proved murderer, Bulma groaned and huddled under the blankets so that only the top of her blue head could be seen, she muttered hoarsely, just great.  
  
********************************************************************************  
Training, Vegeta decided was not for the weak, he was unable to fathom why on earth that weakling Yamcha even dared to try, the same went to those pathetic friends of his.  
  
He expertly dodged a laser beam swung at him by a large (and updated) battle driod, sneering at the machines incapability to catch him he swung at it aggressively venting the moments anger onto the layers of steel micro chips and titanium.  
  
The device crumpled into pieces before his eyes, the moments satisfaction disappeared as it hit the fractured floor with a loud clatter, it was replaced by a cold empty feeling of loneliness.  
  
His wrist itched with a burning sensation that implied that someone or something was pressing a red hot iron into his skin. Pausing from his strenuous activities he turned towards the window, the sky was flecked with grey splodges of cloud and the sun had taken on a watery appearance as though it was to tired to do anything.  
  
A mildly aggressive wind was blowing through the trees, closing his eyes and allowing the noises to calm the pandemonium of emotions going on inside of him, his mind wandered back to his childhood on Vegitisie (_however you spell that!_) .  
  
The way the wind had blown through the trees of the Imperial palace before.....  
He stopped and opened his eyes half in alarm and anguish, the memories were to painful and better left suppressed and he recognised the signs of the weather to be the warning of a.......  
  
His trail of thought was interrupted as his stomach gave a loud rumble in protest of not being fed.  
He yanked the gravity door open moodily, furious that they expected to fetch is own meals today.  
  
His wrist began to burn again, the same sensation as he'd had the other night and the night before and the night before that, he didn't want to think about it, this was to much for him to handle.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
~ I wonder why he's like that ? ~ Bulma though staring up at the living room ceiling, there was a large damp patch spreading across the ceiling,  
she turned her head towards T.V an old black and white film was playing about ballroom dancing.  
  
~ You think he didn't have a soul, but that's impossible isn't it ? ~ she leaned over to scratch her wrist with a grimace.  
  
She watched the nearest couple waltz across the screen, they moved rhythmically with a simultaneous pulse.  
They seemed to be staring into each others eyes with inward content, she wanted to feel that way so often but had never achieved that state of mind.  
  
~ Why not ? ~ she asked herself angrily, ~ What's wrong with Yamcha ? ~  
She stood up determinedly, tying her blanket around her waist, flicking her hair out of her eyes and drawing herself up to her full height.  
She placed one hand around her invisible partners waist, and the other around his shoulder.  
  
~ I'm sure, ~ she thought confidently, slow dancing with her imaginary accomplice, ~ That all he needs to break down those walls is to know that he's not always alone. ~  
She paused in the middle of a twirl to agitatedly scrape at her wrist.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta pulled the back door open aggressively, he was hungry and damn him if he should train on an empty stomach, the kitchen was empty, but the lights were on,   
~ Were is that annoying woman when you need her? ~ He thought angrily to himself, opening the fridge and peering inside, ~ don't they understand what I'm trying to do? ~  
  
There was a large plate at the bottom of the fridge labelled Vegeta'.  
  
The food was cold and Vegeta was in no mood to heat it up himself.   
  
Fuming he threw the plate on the side board with a clatter, he reached for the kitchen door and aggressively yanked it open with a bang, raising his eyebrows at what he saw inside the sitting room.  
  
Bulma bored of her fluffy prison was now watching a movie with ballroom dancing; she was standing in the middle of the room, with her blanket draped around her waist for a gown, and she dancing with an invisible partner.  
  
There was about a 30 second pause, Vegeta's eyebrows were raised so high that they were disappearing into his hair line,   
  
~ This cold must make her delusional. ~ He thought to himself with some amusement, she was standing frozen with her hands around her imaginary partner looking caught between amusement and embarrassment.  
  
Looking her up and down he began to take everything in about her appearance, she was not wearing any slippers the edge of some small pink toes could be seen underneath the fuzzy border of the blue blanket, accompanied by long legs and a small waist, and her pyjamas had yellow primroses and daises decorating the silky white material.  
  
Her long blue hair was cascading down her small shoulders, it wasn't in any particular style, and in fact it was sticking up in several places, smirking nastily at her he couldn't help thinking that she looked prettier than he had ever seen her before.  
  
Bulma giggled self consciously to herself; she had some sort of idea that she looked ridiculous but at that precise moment she didn't really care.  
  
Her head felt woolly and her thoughts were cloudy, she supposed to herself later, she wasn't sure what made her do it, but laughing she walked across the room to where Vegeta was standing with a skeptic look on his features.  
  
Smiling boldly into his mask like features, she laced her fingers through his and placed one of his hands on her hip and the other on her shoulder.  
  
His eyes drifted awkwardly from her face to where her hands were laced through his, his eyes came to rest on the binding on her left wrist, ~ I wonder if.~ began to think to himself before asking the obvious question.  
  
What are y-? he began to say, by the sound of his voice he obviously thought she was insane, Bulma turned her head towards the T.V to check they were in the correct position, and she began to dance.  
  
The backwards and forwards motion was strangely comforting, his grip was firm without being painful, and she noticed he had a tendency to do that.  
  
Her left wrist still had the bandage on it were he had hurt her the week before, it itched angrily, like it had been doing all week, she had supposed at the time that it was getting better but now she wasn't so sure.  
  
She had noticed that Vegeta also wore a plaster on his left wrist around the same area, although at the time this occurrence didn't seem peculiar.  
  
Grinning, she looked up into Vegeta's face, his mouth wasn't pulling any particular expression, but his eyes seemed to be displaying some sort of inward battle, it almost seemed like pain.  
  
He stopped allowing her to lead him, his arms dropped to his side, motionless.  
  
She began to feel awkward, ~ What on earth am I doing? ~ she wondered to herself, ~ This crazy! ~  
  
His eyes had become emotionless and bitter again, she realised she still had her arms around his waist, she began to move away from him, she never left his eye contact.  
  
As she moved away she saw that something underneath the surface of that cold composure snap and was replaced with a surge of aggression, with one swift movement he had placed both of his hands on her shoulders and had pushed with surprising force in such a swift movement.  
  
Don't touch me woman! he yelled at her as she fell backwards onto the floor, Bulma winced and quickly replaced her physical and emotional pain with rage.  
  
How dare you! she hollered back at his, feeling her cheeks flushing pink, Why the Hell did you do that you jerk? fighting   
  
the tears; which were creeping into her eyes.  
  
He bent over to where she was lying on the floor, those black eyes staring straight back into hers, ~ An empty void. ~ Bulma thought and shivered, he was beginning to unnerve her.  
  
He pulled her left wrist out from behind her back, his eyes never leaving hers he began to undo the bandage that was tied around her left wrist.  
  
The skin under the bandage began to burn with a surprising force, Bulma winced, she tried to pull her hand away but he held it there with little effort.  
  
As the last parts of the binding fell away, she let out an audible gasp when she saw what was lying underneath it.  
  
  
  
******************************************************  
  
  
  
Hah! Cliff-hanger, so ppl but I gotta go now, please rd and review.  
  
($__$)  
  



	4. Bedlam

Separate Beds   
  
By FireDragon  
  
Disclaimer: . . . . . . . . [0..0]   
  
  
Ta everyone who reviewed this fic, its nice to know you liked it!   
I got a bit stuck on this chapter, I didn't quite know how to phrase it.  
(Sighs) oh well, I gave it my best shot so you better LIKE IT!  
(giggles insanely, ppl begin to stare, ) Okay here goes!  
  
Jenny27 you are in big trouble, best I've seen yet and singing off key ? ! ?'  
I NEVER EVER EVER TIMES 100,000,000,000,01 SING OFF KEY !  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
CHO CHANG ANNOYS ME INTENSELY OKAY ! ? deal with it I have.  
(badly)   
Stop it !  
Anywazzzzzzz, oh yeah, Celia your a frelling space trelk.  
Okay enough said, rd and enjoy !  
Bedlam  
  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Bulma's brain felt numb, things began to spin out of focus, she became   
  
constantly aware of how the wind pushed against the windows as though   
  
trying to break them.  
  
The longer she stared at it the louder the scream inside of her became, louder   
  
and louder, until the full magnitude of it threatened to break her into a million   
  
pieces.  
  
She could hear her own heart pounding in her ears, the room was deadly   
  
quiet, the only sounds came from the wind against the windows and the quiet   
  
breathing of herself , and him.  
  
She tore her eyes away from the thing on her arm and stared at Vegeta with   
  
uncontrolled alarm and anger filling every pore on her body, her wrists were   
  
shaking with emotion, she couldn't think straight, panic began to over whelm   
  
her.  
  
His face was expressionless, the mask that he had created for himself   
  
covered his emotions perfectly. The only thing that hinted at what he was   
  
feeling were his eyes, a feeling was trying to surface there, struggling to   
  
make itself heard.  
  
His eyes flickered across her arm to her face, he stared at her with an   
  
intensity that made her skin crawl, those coal black eyes never moved from   
  
azure blue ones.  
  
Bulma felt as though every sane thought in her head was being sucked into   
  
them ,leaving her naked before his gaze, as though all her defences towards   
  
him were beginning to collapse.  
  
The wind whistled down the chimney, dislodging pieces of coal and dust, as   
  
they fell with a small clatter onto the fireplace, a insignificant draft filled the   
  
room, making her bare skin erupt into goose bumps under his touch.  
  
Her eyes drifted with silent horror back to her wrist, the bandage lay with   
  
untidy and forgotten disregard on her lap, her palm was her normal pale   
  
complexion, but at the base of her hand a searing red mark had surfaced,  
  
reaching for about 3-4 good inches down her arm.  
  
At first glance it looked like rash, a red rash, a very red rash, but rashes didn't   
  
have fronds of white running through it like the veins on the back of a leaf,   
  
rashes didn't burn like that under a persons touch, rashes didn't horrify   
  
herself almost mindless.  
  
And rashes certainly didn't appear after one had been bruised, Bulma closed   
  
her eyes and tried to gather all rational thought to herself again, the scream  
  
felt as though it was about to break her in two.  
  
~ What the hell ? ~ her mind shrieked at her, ~ What the hell ! ~ she thought   
  
over and over again, ~ What the Frelling hell ! ? ~. (Farscape rules ! )  
  
Vegeta still held her wrist, with that same firmness, that same inescapable  
  
gaze, she could feel it, as though he could read her very thoughts.  
  
The bubble of emotion began to surface, although Bulma battled it with   
  
everything she had, in her weakened state she began to fail, it broke the   
  
surface with an almighty wrench, the scream that she had fought so long   
  
against, ever since he had first come to her home, her planet, her life, finally   
  
hit the surface.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ! ? Bulma bellowed, her throat was already sore,  
  
her voice came out in a hoarse rant that sounded more like a door creaking   
  
open than anything else.  
  
The wind blew viciously against the pane, the tree outside bent under the   
  
force, it's leaves blowing out behind it like wavy green hair.  
  
She wrenched her hand out of his grasp, and shoved in front of his eyes,   
  
Answer me damn it ! I know you heard me !.  
  
He didn't answer her, he just maintained eye contact, all emotion from his   
  
eyes had been replaced by a hollow dead look, in unnerved her, and he knew   
  
it. He knew it!  
  
Stop it, Stop it ! Bulma roared, Tell me ! What the Hell is it !  
  
The rash began to sear with a sizzling hot pain, it felt like her whole arm was   
  
on fire, she screamed and gripped the base of her arm in an effort to try to   
  
alleviate the pain.  
  
He didn't answer her, he looked finally away from her eyes and back to her   
  
scalding imprint.  
  
His gaze was filled with contempt, hatred and confusion, he didn't understand   
  
what was happening, he didn't want to understand either, but he recognised   
  
what it was.  
  
Everything about the mark was familiar, from the way that it seemed to   
  
burning into her skin, from the fact that an identical one seemed to be   
  
tattooed into his own arm in the exact same place.  
  
He wanted all the discord to end, for the woman to stop screaming, to be left   
  
alone, but to be wanted at the same time.  
  
Her shrieks were beginning to make his ears ring, drilling straight into his   
  
skull, and damaging the barrier he had so painstakingly set up around   
  
inappropriate emotions.  
  
Disturbing memories bubbled up to the surface of his conscious,   
**_  
a woman screaming,   
  
cruel malicious laughter,  
  
a child's voice pleading ,   
  
more screams of pain.  
_**  
NO ! he yelled suddenly, his eyes locking aggressively with Bulma's  
  
Back off Woman, don't touch me !   
  
His sudden aggression startled Bulma, the pain in her wrist subsided   
  
simultaneously, panting she looked with alarm up into those voids of   
  
darkness.  
  
It's mask had cracked, just leaving anger, pure livid rage, his eyes flared   
  
smouldering into hers, his hands were clenched into small balls, his knuckles   
  
were white from the strain, all of his muscles had suddenly clenched into a   
  
rigid lock.  
  
Ignoring all of the warning signs Bulma yelled back at him, all self restraint lost   
  
in a whirl of emotion, NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT THE HELL THIS IS!  
  
He didn't say anything for a moment, the silence pirouetted horribly for a few   
  
seconds, then he leaned closer, so all she could where those black holes,   
  
threatening, standing over her with that sudden belligerence and chaos.  
  
I will not, he said quietly in her ear, be spoken to, in that manner.  
  
It would have been better if he had shouted at her, Bulma's stomach had   
  
temporally disappeared, every syllable of that sentence had been laced with   
  
venom, hostility had oozed from each word and she could almost feel the   
  
cold fingers of fear grope at her throat.  
  
Without another word he swept wordlessly from the room, leaving Bulma   
  
alone, isolated from everything she had striven to maintain throughout her   
  
life.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Bulma felt beaten, physical and mentally defeated, in addition to feeling weak   
  
she now had more questions than answers, her head was swimming with   
  
everything that had just happened.  
  
She pulled her knees up into her chest, fingering with morbid fascination at   
  
the mark on her arm, she closed her eyes she was tired, so exhausted of   
  
everything, weary of life, sick of her relationships, jaded with Vegeta and the   
  
fact that he created more questions that went answerless than actual   
  
answers, and now, now, she had some sort of thing on her arm.  
  
  
Bulma fought the tears that were creeping sneakily into her throat, she was   
  
not going to allow him to win, she'd fight him with everything she had, even if it   
  
meant killing herself in the process.  
  
I won't let him win. she murmured to herself, blinking back tears, I won't let   
  
him win. she said again, this time louder.  
  
She threw back her head and scowled at the ceiling with an outwards ferocity   
  
that normally didn't reside in her, DO YOU HEAR ME VEGETA ! ? she   
  
screamed at the ceiling, not caring that she seemed to be talking to herself   
  
like a mad woman, I'LL FIGHT YOU WITH EVERYTHING I'VE GOT, EVEN   
  
IF IT KILLS ME ! .  
  
Whether or not she wanted him to hear was a mystery, even Bulma was   
  
unsure of what she was doing, but he heard, and every syllable rang through   
  
his head, and even though the had striven through his whole life to suppress   
  
unwanted emotions, something inside of him stung, he ignored the chilling   
  
wind as he strode across the grounds, it felt as though more than just his body   
  
was cold. He felt frozen, even though he ignored it and continued to train, it   
  
hurt him throughout the day , and well into the night.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Okay don't quite know what to make of this chapter, so you better review it   
  
and tell me !  
  
C ya!  
  
P.S PJP that brat on you know what is so trying flirt with you know who, I mean   
  
she is just far to young and far, far too annoying.  
  
Remember , I'm to good looking for this ?'   
  
( Rolls on the floor with laughter) .  
  
All hail the magnificent Murray!  
  
Mwhhaaaaaaaa!  
  
(^_^)


	5. Torn

Separate Beds  
  
By FireDragon  
  
Disclaimer: . . . . . . . .(~..~)  
  
Thank you all, you are so sweet for reading this fic and reviewing it!  
And for those whom I have got addicted to Fanfiction.net, Mwhhaaaaaaaa!  
Lol, FireDragon !  
Becci, I know I'm annoying, you're just gonna have to put up with it!  
By the way, there's this fic I really wannna read but can't remember who its by or what its called.  
It was a Bulma/Vegeta romance, it was set in high skool, and it was about how they had been together in another life, but Freza had killed Vegeta so Bulma had murdered herself, but swore that they would be back to take revenge of something like that.  
She was singing or something and Vegeta saw her and she fainted.  
(huh???)  
Yeah I know but it was really, good and I want to read it again, but I dunno what it is/was.  
Can you?  
Tell me pleaze!  
  
  
  
Torn  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Dinner was spent with smiles and laughter, something that now felt abnormal   
  
to Bulma, she sat next to Yamcha throughout the entire meal, allowing him to   
  
play footsie with her feet, without feeling anything, letting his warm hands   
  
slide up and down her leg in a fashion that used to please her, but now it   
  
meant nothing.  
  
The conversation flowed easily enough, the food passed down Bulma's   
  
throat with out much flavour to it, it all tasted the same to her.  
  
Her mind kept wandering to her wrist every other moment, the rash felt red   
  
raw and itchy, but you were unable to see the plaster , it was under her   
  
carefully positioned bracelets.  
  
Mmmmm,' Bulma said unconcernedly to Yamcha's question, she pushed the   
  
ice-cream to one side, and dipped her little finger into the chocolate sauce   
  
and placed it delicately into her mouth.  
  
Yamcha watched her disapprovingly, Bulma you really should use your   
  
spoon you know.'  
  
Bulma shrugged, that didn't seem to matter much to her anymore, manners   
  
and etiquette seemed to have been thrown quite literally out of the window   
  
recently.  
  
  
Yamcha frowned, had this been 3 months ago, Bulma probably would have   
  
yelled at him to mind his own business, but now, well, ~ It's like this is only a   
  
shell of herself,~ he cast a disapproving glance over her left wrist, she was   
  
wearing bracelets, she hated wearing jewellery on her arms, was she trying to   
  
hide something from him ?  
  
He nudged Bulma , What's up huh?' he whispered gently in her ear, You   
  
gonna let me in on your little moody?'.  
  
Bulma glanced nervously into his eye's, ~ So different yet so similar.~ she   
  
thought wonderingly, for no apparent reason.  
  
  
~ What shall I say ? ~ she knew what she wanted to say but somehow the   
  
words got lost on the way to her mouth and came out as, Nothing really,   
  
you're just over reacting. I haven't slept in a while so . . . .'  
  
She yawned lethargically, Yamcha remained unconvinced, Has it got   
  
anything to do with, you know.'  
  
Bulma raised her eyebrows, she knew what was coming but refused to   
  
succumb to it.  
  
Vegeta?' he said eventually.  
  
She wanted to scream at him, Yes, I can't stand him, he frightens me, I can't   
  
understand him, every time he looks at me it's like he knows exactly what I'm   
  
thinking, it makes my skin crawl and yet at the same time makes feel as   
  
though I've leapt a thousand feet . Why can't he leave me alone, what's he   
  
doing to me?  
  
But instead the words changed on the way to her mouth, they came out as,  
  
Not really, he's just got a foul temper, nothing I can't handle.'  
  
But she became acutely aware of how her mind yelled in her ear, Liar!  
  
Again and again and again.  
  
Yamcha raised his eyebrows but didn't pester anymore about it.  
  
Bulma's eyes travelled to a couple across the room from them, ~ Young,~ she   
  
thought, but she watched them with an odd feeling as they looked at each   
  
other with sparkling eyes, as they were the only things that mattered in   
  
this world.  
  
Her chest felt strangely constricted as she watched them lean over to each   
  
other, small smiles playing on their lips as they kissed, Bulma watched them   
  
play an elusive tongue dance whilst caressing, it was making her feel sick.  
  
She got up and pushed away from the table, Yamcha looked up in surprise,   
  
but Bulma just strode out of the restaurant, without looking back.  
  
The cold night air was chilly, and her breath rose in front of her as steam, the   
  
wind was oddly brisk and unforgiving, the plants and bushes bent under it's   
  
force, looking strangely like old men.  
  
Bulma flicked her hair away from her face, and marched towards the car   
  
park,the skin on the nape of her neck began to prickle and rise, a feeling she   
  
was now getting used to, it was the feeling she got every time Vegeta . . . . .   
  
She shook her head, determined not to think about him, her thoughts drifted   
  
freely back to Yamcha, ~ What have I just done? ~ she thought, beguilingly to   
  
herself, she didn't understand herself much sometimes, but then again no   
  
one else did either.  
  
She reached the place where her car had been and fished in her pocket for   
  
the capsule, the car park was dimly lit and darkness was pressing down on   
  
  
her vision from all sides and she just wanted to get out, get away from the   
  
people, the fussing, the emotions, that feeling of loneliness was back again.  
  
Bulma spun round, she was sure she had just heard something, but she   
  
couldn't see what, or who it was.  
  
  
She could feel a pair of eyes watching her, she hurriedly unlocked the car and   
  
reached for the handle as someone placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She squealed, and the person clapped a hand to her mouth, she struggled   
  
but a strong pair of hands pinned her arms to her sides, fear began to grip at   
  
her again, and the rash on her arm began to sear with a white hot pain.  
  
Shhhhh,' someone whispered comfortingly in her ear, Bulma recognised the   
  
voice immediately, and that sneaky feeling feeling of despair leapt on her as   
  
she fought to keep back the feeling's she was fighting against.  
  
She struggled against the words that threatened to come pouring out of her   
  
mouth like a black waterfall, as she battled the world with everything, and   
  
everyone in it.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Bulma closed the curtains in her room, the sky outside was dark, foreboding   
  
and grey , as the sun disappeared behind the clouds and over to the other   
  
side of the world, Bulma couldn't help feeling slightly depressed.  
  
A knock hung on her bedroom door before being pushed open to show her   
  
beaming mother, Night then dear,' she spoke softly but wore a never ending   
  
smile on her face, I just came in to tell you honey, that your father and I are   
  
going on that business trip tomorrow.'  
  
Bulma nodded, she remembered her father discussing it with her, they were   
  
going to promote capsule corp, abroad.  
  
Her idea of course.  
  
Mrs Briefs smiled again, and pointed towards the window with one finely   
  
manicured nail, Strange weather we've been having lately isn't it? I do hope   
  
Vegeta's all right.'  
  
She strolled over to the window and drew the curtains, Oh yes there he is,   
  
bless him he's still training.'  
  
She smiled fondly, Bulma raised her eyebrow, ~ Bless him ? What is she blind   
  
as well as stupid ? ~  
  
He really does try hard you know.' her mother was saying fondly, smiling out   
  
the window, I wonder if he can see me from up here.'  
  
Bulma shuddered, tingles of electricity danced up and down her spine as she   
  
remembered that night.  
  
She reached out and pulled her mother away from the window and pushed   
  
her out the door.  
  
Good night then sweet heart,' she paused and leant over to kiss her only   
  
child, before walking down the dark and empty corridor.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Bulma tossed and turned that night, she was hot and the wind wasn't helping,   
  
  
it came whistling down the chimney and filling the room with a cold draft,   
  
dislodging pieces of coal and grit.  
  
She stat up, her blue night dress, clung uncomfortably to her shoulders and   
  
chest, she walked over to the window and opened the curtains slightly, the   
  
gravity machine was still humming indicating that it was still being used.  
  
Bulma frowned, Vegeta had was now training later and later, and spending as   
  
little time as possible out of the house.  
  
Not that she cared, but . . . . . . .  
  
Her throat was sore and she needed a drink.  
  
Grabbing her glass on the bedside cabinet, she opened the bedroom door,   
  
the hallway, as she had expected was deserted and tenebrous, she walked   
  
towards the bathroom, she feet making little noise as they hit the carpeted   
  
floors, silence filled her ears.  
  
She felt her way across the wall towards the bathroom, her hands grazed   
  
over the light switch she didn't want to turn it on, for fear of disturbing the   
  
tranquillity.  
  
Her hands ran across the flat wall for a while, until they reached a bump and   
  
then a ditch, and then crossed a door.   
  
His door.  
  
Bulma stopped, her heart jumped into her mouth, the silence stayed   
  
unbroken except for the thump, thump of her heart in her ear.  
  
~ Leave it, ~ she thought, ~ keep going. ~  
  
But even as she reasoned with herself, she felt her hands feel and grope for   
  
the handle,and then the crisp click and swish, as she swung the handle back   
  
piercing the hush and sensing the door swing smoothly backwards.  
  
There was a pause, she stood on the brink of enemy territory, unsure of   
  
whether or not to go in, she raised her foot hesitantly and stepped forward.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
With a dull thud her foot hit the soft floor, moving forwards she looked around   
  
the gloomy room, it was very tidy, so tidy in fact it hardly looked slept in or lived   
  
in for that matter.  
  
No personal belongings lined the shelves, and no inappropriate clothes hung in   
  
the wardrobe, just training suits, and that pink shirt she had given him.  
  
She smiled, she remembered his face when he'd got it, that was   
  
before. . . . .  
  
She turned her attention towards his chest of draws, pulling them silently   
  
open, the first one just contained clothes, the second had nothing, and the   
  
third held. . . .  
  
A small leather bag was tucked away in the corner, it looked old, and weather   
  
beaten, in fact it was ripped in several places, kneeling down Bulma reached   
  
for it.  
  
  
BANG!'  
  
  
The door downstairs flew open, Bulma gasped in surprise and bit her tongue ,   
  
blood flowed into her mouth, it's sharp metallic taste arousing all her senses.  
  
She slammed the draw shut, and leapt over to window, the gravity machine   
  
was off and she couldn't see Vegeta anywhere in the grounds, she spun   
  
round, heading for the door, but the tell tale thud in the hallway told her it was   
  
already too late.  
  
He was walking down the hallway, to his room,   
  
  
  
and she was trapped,   
  
  
inside.  
  
  
  
Alone,   
  
  
with him.  
  
  
Frell.' Bulma muttered,   
  
  
  
what was she going to do ?  
  
  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Mwhhaaaaaaaa! Another cliffhanger!  
Aren't I nice?  
Okay ppl R/R pleaze !  
(^_^)  
  
  



	6. Illusions Never Change

Separate Beds  
  
  
Disclaimer: . . . . . . . . . {-..-}  
  
[Dances around in a circle], Hello to everybody who reviewed this fic with something nice.  
You're luck I decided to update this fic this week , I was bored, and dare we say it?  
(ill? Cough, cough, cough)  
Thank you Murray, it's always appreciated, (not, cough, cough).  
I had an inward battle with myself on how to write this chappie, with some help from Becci , Miramog [sighs, cheese???] even a bit from Ditto (God that's a weird name)  
HEY!  
(I mean Ditto not yours)  
Oh good, but FireDragon is a bit boring? Maybe I should change it, what do you think.  
(I like it.)  
Well, that's nice to know.  
Now on with the story !  
(Finally !)  
PARDON ME ? !  
( erm, I didn't hear anything do you? )  
  
Anyway, Becci what wos your uncles office like?  
Illusions never change into  
something real  
  
********************************************************************************  
Bulma pushed her hand against her mouth with an inward horror, ~ Help !~  
  
She looked frantically around the room, the only place that looked remotely   
  
hopeful was the wardrobe.  
  
Stepping carefully across the room, Bulma flung it open and clambered inside   
  
as quickly and as quietly as it was possible.  
  
She lay back, against the hard wooden panelling, her stomach twisting and   
  
tumbling inside of her.  
  
She hoped she wouldn't be sick.  
  
  
The door was swung, suddenly, open and a chill draft filled the room.  
  
Bulma closed her eyes unable to keep them open without the fear of passing   
  
out, several seconds later she dared to unclose them.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Vegeta opened the room cautiously, had he just heard movements inside?  
  
Was that footsteps, or was it just his imagination playing tricks on him at 2 in   
  
the morning?  
  
Nothing, it must have been his imagination fooling with his eyes, Vegeta   
  
shuddered, it was cold, and he was exhausted.  
  
He moved slowly and warily into the room, a feeling of being watched pressed   
  
heavily down on his shoulders, but it quickly subsided.  
  
He thought no more of it, yawning he walked lethargically over to the window   
  
and flung it open.  
  
The cool refreshing night air filled the room, quite sure now that he was alone   
  
he ventured to close the door, glancing down the gloomy hallway, his eyes   
  
travelled to the door at the end of the hall.  
  
Her door. . . . . .  
  
He shut it quickly, blocking out any unwanted emotions or feelings, but the   
  
thought played in his mind over and over again, disturbing long suppressed   
  
memories that he didn't particularly want replaying in his minds eye.  
  
He walked over to the window again, the cold air was streaming in through the   
  
opening, the entire atmosphere seemed to be charged with an electrical   
mentality for no apparent reason.  
  
He reached to pull his shirt up and over his head, the chilly air stung his hot   
  
olive tinted skin.  
  
He chucked the used t-shirt onto the table dresser, enjoying the cooling   
  
sensation dancing across his toned stomach.  
  
He bent to pull off his trousers, then stopped, his wrist exploded into a burning   
  
sensation.  
  
His eyes travelled with some surprise to the mark on his lower left wrist, the   
  
imprint was flaring red, and was becoming rapidly hotter and hotter.  
  
He frowned confused, he didn't understand any of this, and neither did he   
  
want to.  
  
He collapsed onto the bed, and stared with inward confusion up at the ceiling.  
  
It was smooth and placid in most places, but towards the corners it was   
  
cracked and showed the most signs of age.  
  
Yellowish stains showed through the wall paper, his eyes travelled slowly   
  
down to the opposite wall, his eyes paused, wondering.  
  
~ I wander what she . . ~  
  
He cut himself off abruptly, he wouldn't allow his thoughts to wonder in such a   
  
fashion, it only brought unwanted feelings of hurt, mistrust and pain.  
  
No matter how much he wanted it, he couldn't have it, it was to dangerous,   
  
he'd had enough of that pain already.  
  
Enough for a thousand generations to share between them.  
  
But it was all pushed onto his shoulders to bear, and he didn't need anything   
  
else to be added to the weight.  
  
  
He closed his eyes he was sleepier than he had expected to be, his wrist still   
  
ached dully but he hardly noticed it, he hoped that he wouldn't dream, but he   
  
knew it was hopeless wishing it, when he would.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Bulma fell back against the soft fabrics and woody smells, he seemed to be   
  
going to asleep, she would have to wait until he was fully dormant before she   
  
tried anything.  
  
She closed her eyes slowly, her nerves were red raw and her head was light   
  
and dizzy.  
  
~God ! ~ she thought she would faint when he reached down to pull off his   
  
trousers.  
  
Bulma felt the colour rising to her cheeks again, she shivered the whole room   
  
was filled with an icy draft.  
  
Her skin was covered with goose bumps, she didn't understand why he had to   
  
have the window open, it was freezing!  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Bulma jerked her eyes open with surprise, she didn't know what had disturbed   
  
her but she realised that she must have fallen asleep at some point.  
  
She peered out of the closet crack, nothing, the room was deadly still and   
  
unearthly silent.  
  
He was asleep.  
  
Noiselessly,she gently pushed the door open, the carpet was crisp and firm   
  
under her feet, muffling her footsteps.  
  
Breathlessly she crept across the room to the door, she hardly dared to   
  
breath she was sure that her heart was creating enough noise in her ears to   
  
wake a whole herd of elephants .  
  
As she reached for the door handle, curiosity with its long and many fingered   
  
hand groped at her mind .  
  
She couldn't resist it, she turned her eyes slowly to the opposite side of the   
  
room, to the bed.  
  
The covers were strewn in around his body in a messy heap, and one foot   
  
stuck precariously out from underneath the covers.  
  
  
Bulma couldn't help smiling, he looked almost, well ,innocent shall we say,  
  
her fingers groped the smooth metal, it was icy cold under her warm touch,   
  
slowly she turned the handle back on itself, wincing at the audible click.  
  
She turned once more back to the bed, he shifted irritably, a small frown   
  
creasing his smooth features, hands clenched suddenly.  
  
The silence echoed eerily around the room as the door swung soundlessly   
  
open, it pressed in on her from all sides, it was quite unnerving.  
  
  
She stepped forwards, the stillness continued to fill her ears.  
  
  
Bulma bit her bottom lip as she began to move forwards.  
_  
Creak.  
_  
  
  
  
  
Bulma stood stock still, feeling every muscle inside of her body suddenly   
  
tense and cramp into an immobile position.  
  
She thought that she had just jumped out of her skin, her heart pounding in   
  
her ears, she felt the sickening sensation settle back into the base of her   
  
stomach.  
  
Her eye's flickered hesitantly back to the bed.  
  
  
It wasn't exactly what she had been expecting.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
His entire body was ridged with tension,   
  
  
What do you think you're doing?.  
  
Bulma felt her insides twist inside of her, for one of the first times in her life she   
  
was genuinely confused.  
  
The scowl on his face intensified, Just what do you think you're doing?.  
  
Bulma couldn't speak, her voice seemed to have temporarily disappeared, for   
  
once in her life she was a loss for words, not that she needed to speak, mind   
  
you.  
  
She stood paralysed to the spot for a few seconds, unsure of what her   
  
reaction should be, whether to just, leave/run for it or to stay and. . . . . . ?  
  
He was caught in the depths of some nightmare, he tossed and turned   
  
irritably as the torment intensified.  
  
To be honest it seemed that he was afraid of it more than anything, she'd   
  
never seen him like this before, so, so, vulnerable.  
  
  
  
Whatever she'd been expecting it wasn't that, she'd never really given a   
  
though to his personal life before , she shook her head, she couldn't stay, she   
  
needed to get out before he woke up.  
  
  
I said I'd do it and I have, leave her alone, please !   
  
  
~ Who's he talking to ? ~ Bulma wondered, she approached the bed   
  
cautiously, he was thrashing about now like a drowning man, he seemed to   
  
be consumed by the dream .  
  
  
He was wet with perspiration, his entire body was drenched with it as though   
  
someone had thrown a bucket of water over him, muttering and moaning   
  
indistinguishable words.  
  
  
She stopped next to the bed, she almost felt sorry for him, he had no one, he   
  
fought that constant battle against everything and everyone and even against   
  
himself.  
  
Bulma felt that pang of pity, ~ He lost everything, and now he's so alone. ~  
  
  
  
Slowly she stretched her hand out, hesitating for a second, she had no idea of   
  
how he would react to this, but she didn't want to leave him snared there.  
  
Even if he was a jerk.  
  
  
  
She touched his arm, it was hot and firm under her cold caress, she could feel   
  
how his arm was covered in icy sweat, yet some how after all that training his   
  
skin was still smooth.  
  
  
His eyes jerked open immediately, Bulma cried out in alarm and pain as   
  
Vegeta surged over to pin her beneath his rigidly hard body, his hands circled   
  
her neck like iron chains, she lay stock still beneath him, unable to breath and   
  
mindless with terror.  
  
  
The rash on her arm, surged with a sudden concealed anger that she'd never   
  
felt before, she moaned in pain, but the words were lost on the way to her   
  
mouth.  
  
  
Sable eyes made contact with azure ones, Bulma could see his vision focus   
  
as he realised who she was, she could see the emotions that he was   
  
combating to maintain, confusion, anger, and did that look like fear ?  
  
Or was it pain?  
  
  
Her mind began to spin and her vision blurred, she couldn't breathe.  
  
  
He rolled suddenly off her and stood up, he took three steps away for her as   
  
though he was suddenly afraid of her.  
  
  
Bulma gasped for air, her mind whirled back to normal, she glanced back at   
  
Vegeta, he was standing as far away as possible from her, he looked odd,   
  
concerned almost but a contrast between that and wrath.  
  
  
He opened his mouth, it was several seconds before Bulma heard anything,  
  
Get out. he spoke so harshly that she hardly recognised his voice, Get out   
  
of here !.  
  
  
She pulled herself up, feeling her heart like a trapped bird fluttering wildly   
  
against her rib cage and in her throat and her ears and her temples.  
  
  
he yelled again even more harshly if it was possible.  
  
  
Bulma opened her mouth, she knew what she wanted to do, but she couldn't   
  
curiosity was to strong for her to deal with, You were dreaming, weren't you?  
  
His eyes narrowed, I won't repeat myself again, he snarled at her, I could   
  
have killed you, now get out of my sight woman!  
  
It was tempting, she had to admit, but Bulma had uncovered a nerve and she   
  
wasn't about to leave it there to rot away into the darkness.  
  
What were you dreaming about?  
  
  
  
He laughed at her, that toneless laugh that made her skin shiver with   
  
anticipation, Woman I wouldn't waste my time sullying your delicate ears with   
  
even the mildest of my memories. Now get out, or I'll just have to show you   
  
what I can do.  
  
Bulma locked her eye's into his, But there just memories, why would the   
  
Prince of Sayins' be afraid of something that wasn't real?  
  
  
  
Now she knew she'd pushed it too far, the rash on her fist flared into a riot of   
  
pain as Vegeta strode across the room to where she was standing.  
  
  
  
He stood over her, he suddenly seemed much taller, much more menacing   
  
than she remembered, but she was alone with him, in his room.  
  
  
Isolated.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Those dark eyes bored into hers, she recollected that he was a murderer, she   
  
remembered he had killed Yamcha, she had watched him do it, so what was   
  
he going to do to her?  
  
She felt naked before him again, she began to tremble, words tumbled from   
  
her mouth that she didn't understand, as he groped for her wrist.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
She was afraid of him, he could see that. Her blue eyes showed all the signs of   
  
terror, ~ What is she doing in here? Why then, why did she try to touch me? I   
  
could have killed her. ~  
  
  
Slowly he reached for her arm, bring it up before his and her faces, her eyes   
  
widened with apprehension, disorder began to bubble on the surface of her   
  
lips and words.  
  
  
He'd never seen her like this before, usually she kept herself calm and   
  
composed, but now she seemed anything but that.  
  
  
He liked it,  
  
it made him feel as though he was in control, and now he was going   
  
to show her what chaos really felt like.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Soz ppl but I've spent far to much time writing this, I'll write the next chappie tomorrow I promise, it should be up by Sunday!  
I'm sorry but I'm just so busy at the moment!  
Lol FireDragon  
  



	7. Gunning Down A Romance

Separate Beds

Disclaimer: . . . . . . . . . .[".."]

By FireDragon

I dug myself a hole back there you know, I had no Idea of what I was going to do for this chappie, but then I had a brain wave while doodling all over my maths equations, so here it is, I mean I might be digging my own grave here but I think its pretty good.

Hey did you read Android 18's last chapter?

Tension or what huh?

Anywaz on with the music, (don't you mean story?)

You smart alleck!(Thanks!)

[Sighs dramatically]

Hey, ppl, okay now I'm going to admit to you that I'm weird (no kidding! ) erm, do you want that Easter chocolate?

(yes s s s s, chocolate! Yum precious!! )

Then kindly, SHUT UP !

Okay now this chapter is almost going to be a song fic, (almost?)

Huh it's that song by Darren Hayes and Daniel Jones, you know when they were both in Savage Garden, (sob!).

It's called Gunning down Romance.

So cause I'm naughty (huh, you wish!) I AM going to tile the chappie.

Disclaimer: . . . . . . . . .(£__£)

Gunning down A Romance

(How original! !) 

Shut It ! ! ! ! 

********************************************************************************

And now he was going 

To show her what chaos really felt like.

Bulma's eyes widened with fear, what was he doing?

She'd never seen his eye's so focused before, it was daunting, but the 

Frightening thing was that she couldn't break eye contact with him.

Sable fused into Prussian.

Bulma felt his ice cold hand commandeer her wrist in front of her face, she felt 

beads of sweat form on her brow as she struggled to free herself from his 

grasp.

There was no relenting in those ebony eyes.

********************************************************************************

Vegeta pushed her wrist in front of her features, enjoying the expression that 

surfaced in her eyes. 

~This is what she wanted , and now she's going to get it. ~

Old emotions began to surface on the brink of his conscious, he closed his 

eyes willing them to diminish back into the void.

Love and other moments are just chemical reactions in your brain

~ This is her fault. ~

In one fluid movement he'd brought his arm up next to hers, he watched as 

the expression in her visage changed at the speed of light.

"How-."

She began to articulate, but Vegeta pressed one long finger against her 

mouth.

And suddenly all urge to speak had disappeared, all she could see were those 

long tunnels of darkness consuming her, causing her to feel, stripped before 

him.

And him to her.

And feelings of aggression are the absence of the love drug in your veins

A torrid feeling surfaced on her wrist, growing steadily more painful with each 

passing second.

She still couldn't elude from his stare.

The affliction was growing too intense, Bulma tried to break away from 

whatever he was doing, but she couldn't it was already too late.

~Stop it ! ~

Her mind reeled, words formed in her brain but seemed to lose their way on 

the journey to her vocal cords.

There was something she couldn't understand in his eyes now, she was 

unable to decipher him.

Panic had finally tangled her up into its sticky web.

********************************************************************************

In your veins

~This is her fault, now she's going have to cope with what she will never be 

able to understand.~

His mark inches from hers, the friction from the two symbols could be felt at a 

distance, a tingling feeling covered his skin with dancing electricity.

His thoughts became a mixture of emotions, questions without answers 

bubbled through the haze of confusion.

~ Is this the right thing to do ?

Will it just make it worse?

Is it already to late to stop this? ~

But to the last question he already knew the answer, his gaze flew back to 

hers momentarily, he knew what he'd like to do, but it was forbidden.

But so was everything else he wanted.

Love come quickly

It was too late.

He needed to do this before his mind caught up with him, he needed to do this 

now, otherwise this moment would be gone, forever.

********************************************************************************

Bulma was now afraid, not afraid of him, but of everything Vegeta symbolised.

The unknown, she feared that in him.

And now she was completely at his mercy.

It happened so quickly that even Bulma had no idea what had happened, the 

burning sensation increased in her wrist as though someone had pushed a 

white hot poker against her skin and was holding it there, her eyes were still 

locked into his.

Heavy and Ruinous.

She felt like she was drowning.

Because I feel my self-esteem is caving in

A roaring sound filled her ears, 

suppressed voices,

unheard words, 

soundless thoughts.

She tried to shake them off, but the voices seemed to be all around her, 

although the only thing she could see were those two voids.

It's on the brink

The screaming clamour intensified, Bulma almost felt that all her sanity was 

going with it, how could this be possible?

It wasn't, was the simple answer.

Those voids. . . . . .

Images now, flickering slowly at first, and things she couldn't make out.

Couldn't understand.

Pain

Desolation

Loneliness

Death

Her comprehension was spinning, so was her vision, she was drowning.

Overpowered by whatever he was doing to her.

Her legs were beginning to give out from under her.

"Please-. . . ."

She began to say, but couldn't finish her sentence, her perception was failing,

the images, where they images or where they memories?

His memories.

She forced herself to speak, "Why ar-".

His hand enveloped her mouth silencing her, " I thought they were just 

memories. They can't hurt you, unless you let them."

He was enjoying this.

Love come quickly

Why did he insist on doing this? She just didn't understand, and she hated 

that most of all.

And now her sight was almost gone, ensnare by these images, these 

memories.

His past.

Bulma slumped to the floor in a dead faint, her head rolled back against the 

wall, in an undignified position.

Vegeta glared down at her, unsure of what to do, he supposed he should 

place her back in her room, so she could sleep.

If she could .

~ Should I have done that ? ~ he wondered stooping down to pick her up, ~It's 

what she wanted.~

His mind thought simply back at him.

Her head rolled towards his chest, her nose touching the base of his shoulder,

he willed himself to ignore it but it was becoming steadily harder.

Because I don't think I can keep this monster in

It's in my skin

She was muttering something indistinguishable now, he probably knew what 

it was, but he didn't want to find out, he'd just fall deeper into the chasm then 

he already was.

He kicked her bedroom door with his foot, the door crashed open to reveal 

the untidy state she'd left her bed in.

Walking quietly over the carpeted floors he lay her gently on her bed and 

turned to leave the room.

Love and other socially acceptable emotions are morphine

They're morphine

He doubted if he'd be able to sleep again tonight, he might as well go down to 

train.

Without a backwards glance he strode quickly along the hallway and down the 

stairs.

Silence pressing down on him from all sides.

Alone,

again.

********************************************************************************

Where am I ?

There are three suns here, 

earth doesn't have three suns.

The sky is blood red and there is a sense of doom in the a

atmosphere.

Why is everyone standing still?

What am I doing here?

The ground is shaking beneath me, buildings and mountains are all 

beginning to crumble at my feet.

People are screaming now, pointing to the sky, black dots coming 

steadily closer.

Meteorites?

No they're too controlled to be rocks.

Ships?

Small shuttles.

Like those I saw on planet Namek.

Why are they here?

People are running right through me, they don't see me, it's almost 

as if I'm not here.

What are they doing?

Stop ! 

No !

Leave them alone !

Vegeta !

********************************************************************************

Bulma woke up abruptly, her entire body was drenched in sweat, the last thing 

she remembered was a blinding flash of white light and the screaming. . . . .

The throb from the noise still echoed in her ears.

What had he done to her ?

Bulma kneaded her forehead tiredly, she didn't understand the situation.

"Why does this have to be so difficult! ?"

She screamed at the ceiling, she could almost see him smirking back at her.

His annoyingly perfect response.

'You figure it out.'

Cleverly concealing primal urges often felt but rarely seen

She punched the bed spread with frustration, dismay curled itself around her 

chest, she'd never understand him.

Not unless she really tried.

~ What was Goku thinking? It would have been so much simpler if he'd just let 

Crillin. . . .~

She cut herself off short, no, she would allow him to demeanour her that 

much.

She was stronger than him, much stronger.

She could cope, even if he couldn't.

Flicking lose strands of hair away from her face she rose to go to the 

bathroom.

She needed to be up early to wave goodbye to her parents.

Then she'd talk to Vegeta.

Rarely seen

********************************************************************************

" Look after yourself won't you honey?" he father smiled at her, "I don't want to 

come back and find the house in pieces."

Bulma grinned back at her father.

"No daddy, you know me, I'm dependable."

Her father smiled back at her, but his eyes showed some feeling of concern.

"I know you are but I mean . . . . ."

Bulma shook her head, " I can keep him under control Dad."

~ Barely. ~ her mind retorted back at her statement.

"Love you." Mrs Briefs said hugging her only child to her chest, "Look after him 

won't you dear?"

Bulma pulled back with alarm, "What exactly is that supposed to mean ? !"

She glared accusingly back her mother.

"Oh, nothing dear." her mother smiled awkwardly, "Got to be going now."

Bulma waved them goodbye, walking slowly back into the house, her eyes 

trailed across to the Gravity Machine.

She wasn't sure what to think of him now, he was so confusing.

He'd say one thing and do another, act like one thing but really be something 

completely different.

She frowned, the gravity machine was completely silent.

The usually humming sound that vibrated through her ribcage had 

disappeared.

The frown intensified on her features, ~ What's he up to now?~ she 

contemplated.

~No good I suppose.~

Love I beg you

Lift me up into that privileged point of view

The world of two

The wind whipped across the grass and tore straight through Bulma's clothes 

shivering she walked faster, her breath rising in front of her face like a mist, 

shrouding her vision.

Standing outside the door nothing could be heard from inside.

She hadn't seen him since last night, and he hadn't been in his room since, 

she'd checked this morning.

"Vegeta?"

Nothing the stillness of the gardens was her only answer.

"Vegeta can I come in ?"

Still nothing.

Love don't leave me

Because I console myself that Hallmark cards are true

I really do

She pushed the door open, the machine had deactivated itself, the warning 

error still flashed red on the small screen.

"Vegeta ?"

The floor was cracked, her feet crunched over the remaining pieces of the 

battle droids.

'Warning, 

computer error, 

system failure, 

Danger Extreme Levels.

Computer Overrides Non-Operational.'

Computer Overrides ?

Why was he using computer overrides?

He must have by passed the security system to use extreme measures, but 

why ?

"Vegeta ?"

Extreme Levels? 

He might have killed himself.

Bulma breath caught in her throat.

Danger? !

********************************************************************************

He didn't care, his sole purpose in life now as to train and she wasn't helping.

The mark seared on his skin as he tried to override the systems safety net.

'Access Denied.'

It kept beeping up at him.

' Computation Error 

Access Denied.'

Growling to himself he bent down to pull the panel open, it wrenched open 

with a snap.

Red wire,

Blue wire,

Green wire,

his hand reached to pull out the yellow wire, but stopped as a voltage of 

electricity shot down his spine.

I'm gunning down romance

Swearing he reached out again to pull it out, he could feel his blood pumping 

around his body at twice the speed.

He'd probably end up killing himself in the end, but that didn't seem to matter.

His mind was fixed on one thing.

Beat Kakarott.

'Access Denied '

Vegeta winced as the raw electricity coursed through his veins.

'Computation Error.'

He rewired the system, yellow to blue, red to green.

'Computer.'

His voice was harsh, and he was ladened with fatigue, anything to block her 

out.

'Manual override.'

It never did a thing for me

But heartache and misery

Isn't nothing but a tragedy

'Warning extreme levels may over heat the system.

Safety Precautions will be off line. '

'Manual Override.' he interrupted,

he didn't have all day to do this in.

'Manual Override initiated. Please select gravity level.'

Love don't leave me

Vegeta walked over to the console, his fingers paused over the buttons, 

should he . . . . .

'Weakling.'

The words spun at him from nowhere, but he knew there meaning well 

enough, and what he had to do.

Gravity Level 400

Take these broken wings

I'm going to take these broken wings

He stood up and walked into the centre of the room, his hands were clenched 

together.

'Warning, computer error, gravity simulator system start up.'

His throat was dry, was this a good idea ? 

'Weakling.'

'Computer-, computer activate gravity simulator.'

And learn to fly

And learn to fly away

'Danger Extreme Levels, 

Computer Error.'

'Manual Override.'

And learn to fly away

*********************************************************************

So what was that complete rubbish? I think it was you are just going to have to agree with me.

(Come on guys doesn't FireDragon deserve a round of applause? Positive influence people otherwise she may just not write the next chapter.)

(^__^)

___ 

Soz if this is a bit confusing, but you've got about 3 more chapters before everything clears up!

Read and Review please!!!!

FireDragon


	8. A Sense of Foreboding

Separate Beds

By FireDragon

Disclaimer :……( 0...0)

Yeah I'm back, I've finished Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix, I'm still rather shaken and can't face up to the fact that ______ is dead.

_________

It took me AGES AND AGES AND AGES to work this chapter out, I'm gonna be really cross in no body likes it!

Well TTFN, I'll update soon I promise!

(Or will she? Mwhaaaaaaaaaaa!)

Bulma sank to the floor, she felt as though her soul had been sucked out through her mouth, 

stealing her essence and will to live.

What had he done?

Was he trying to kill himself?

Lying in a pool of blood Vegeta lay unearthly still; face down, pale and ethereal.

Bulma felt as though she was drowning in a whirl of emotion that she was unable to control, 

the room span as she staggered sideways and slumped against the wall.

Everything slid in and out of focus as her mind tried to grapple with the concept.

~DO SOMETHING! ~ It shrieked in her ear, she began to panic.

Slowly and clumsily she moved forwards on her knees, she reached for his hand searching 

frantically for a pulse.

His skin was unpleasantly cold against her own warmth; she breathed a small sigh of relief as 

she found a pulse.

Sayains were stronger than they looked.

Bulma moved to push him over; one side of his face was covered in blood while the other was 

deathly pale.

"Come on Vegeta." She murmured under her breath, "Wake up Sayain."

Nothing, his face remained expressionless, for some reason this made Bulma more anxious 

than ever before. She could feel the cold sensation of panic dance up and down her spine; he 

couldn't be dead, could he?

It would make her life so much easier if he was, but make her life so much harder to face 

without him, without really knowing why.

"Geta," she whispered softly, her throat unpleasantly raw and burning. The prickling 

sensation of tears began to sneak into her eyes, he couldn't do this to her the arrogant pig not 

with so many questions that still had to be answered.

"Don't die on me you egotistic jerk! Open your eyes this second!"

No reaction, Bulma was beginning to feel sick with anxiety now; she could feel the bile rising 

into her mouth.

There was no one to help her; she felt so alone that isolated feeling she had felt all of her life 

felt magnified some how; she had never felt so alone before.

Perhaps in had been her fault for never allowing anyone to be truly close to her, she had 

always been different from the others……..

She turned her face towards the ceiling of the fractured chamber and closed her eyes to 

prevent the tears from spilling down her face, no such luck, she felt so weak.

"Please…… " 

She felt as though her mind was slowly going numb, she was being dragged down some 

where was no one could follow her, falling forever into a chasm of darkness that was slowly 

consuming her entirely.

She'd lost all the will to fight it.

"Wh-what did you call me woman?"

Bulma gasped, she stared incredulously down at him, he glared frigidly back up at her, the 

angry glint in his eyes magnified by his bloody appearance.

"I-I thought you were……." Her voice trailed away unable to finish the sentence, the falling 

sensation had disappeared.

He smirked sarcastically up at her, "Tales of my demise have been greatly exaggerated; 

woman."

She was so pleased to see him breathing that she forgot to be angry.

"You jerk." She said quietly, it almost felt like a term of affection; almost.

Vegeta frowned and moved to sit up; he opened his mouth to speak, "Wha-.."

But began to cough up blood instead, Bulma moved to help him but he angrily threw her off.

"I don't need your help woman."

Bulma couldn't believe her ears, like Hell he didn't!

"What in Yots name are you talking about? You could have died!"

"Could have!" he snapped back at her, "Could, but didn't, you underestimate the power of the 

true Sayain!"

He stared at her so forcefully that could have burned a hole in a titanium wall.

"And you!" she yelled back at him her cheeks flushing pink, "Over estimate the powers of an 

insignificant humanoid species that is in NO way immortal!"

He pushed away from her, his hand reached up to finger the blood dripping down his neck she 

heard him swear softly in another language.

"You've done your job," he snapped aggressively at her, "Now leave me alone!"

"Don't tempt me!" she hissed venomously back at him.

She stood up; brushing the dirt of her knees she frowned slightly and pushed the hair out of 

her eyes.

Azure eyes locked into ebony and he knew the question before she asked it, as though she had 

whispered it in his ear.

"What were you trying to do?"

He glanced away from her, ashamed by the weight of his own feelings, the feeling that he had 

tried to protect himself from for so many years.

~I won't be weak, I won't! ~ His mind yelled at him, ~stand up, show her who you really are! 

Does the Prince of all Sayains kneel before a woman of impure blood?

No! GET UP! ~

His head was spinning, he was having trouble focusing on anything, and there was an 

irritating buzzing sound in one ear.

Vegeta tried to stand up but the simple action only made matters worse, the room began to 

darken.

The shadows were beginning to catch up with him and he couldn't escape it, escape himself.

His knees collapsed underneath him, every cell in his body was screaming with pain but he 

couldn't give in now.

He felt her arms around him, trying to keep him upright, why was she making this so 

difficult?

He could hear her trying to console him, didn't she realise it was already too late?

She was just making things harder than they needed to be. He didn't need this aggravation; 

she didn't seem to understand anything.

"Leave me alone…" he began to say but his mind slipped beyond his control, into the 

bottomless blackness that was his soul, it was too late to be rescued, to late to be saved.

And too late; to escape from her.

 * * * * * * * * *  

Bulma pressed the cup to her mouth, the cold liquid slid soothingly down her throat calming 

her and clearing her mind.

Putting the glass down she moved to rub her eyes, she hadn't slept properly for 4 days ever 

since the 'accident'.

Fatigue lay on her weary shoulder and stress danced above her brow; it was alright for some 

she supposed, glancing agitatedly at the bed he had slept straight for 4 whole days.

Her mind kept wondering back to the same point over and over again, what had he been doing 

in the Gravity Chamber?

When she had gone down to fix the machine she had thought she would have found the main 

computer fried and the power relays to have all blown out, but on closer inspection she had 

discovered that the Gravity Enhancers had been fried.

Bulma shuddered to think what had happened to the mangled pieces of metal, what had 

Vegeta subjected them too?

She absently fingered the mark on her wrist asking the same questions over and over again 

in her mind.

Her brain had never failed to give her the answer before why should this time be any 

different.

Yamcha was so easy to predict, but Vegeta……

She never knew what he was thinking of, or feeling for that matter.

If he ever felt anything that was.

Bulma glanced lazily out of the window, it was a crisp October afternoon, and the sun was 

shinning watery rays across the grounds and sending light shafts streaming into the room.

But despite the sunshine the room felt cold and clammy, Bulma shuddered and stood up to 

close the window.

She moved quietly across the room and past the bed, the oxygen mask lay on the bedside 

table and the beds occupant was breathing softly.

Bulma leaned over the bed, her blue hair trailing across her face and onto his skin, she smiled,

She wondered what it was about his expression that made him look so hostile.

He didn't seem like that now, he just looked…. Peaceful?

~ Too strong, ~ Bulma thought smiling again, ~ content perhaps, care free. He usually acts as 

though he has the weight of the world balance on each shoulder. ~

Her hand moved across his chest to his right wrist, to where his mark lay imprinted in his 

skin.

She traced it softly with her fore finger, exactly the same symbol, identical in every 

way, 

and pleasantly warm.

She frowned, what did it mean then?

Bulma shuddered as a black-bird began to sing in the grounds, looking up Bulma could see 

the beginnings of a sunset, and she hastened to close the window.

The hairs on the nape of her neck began to prickle as she forced the window to close with a 

snap, tingles of electricity began to shoot up and down her spine and goose bumps erupted 

over her skin for no apparent reason.

Like that time she was being……. Watched.

Bulma tried to suppress a gasp but no such luck, those black holes burned into a turquoise 

aurora with an increased heat of emotion.

Vegeta moved off the bed and walked slowly and menacingly towards Bulma, her breath 

caught in her throat as he stopped only a few centimetres in front of her.

"Get out." he spoke in barely more than a whisper but Bulma heard it clearly; every syllable 

of it burned through her head.

Blood pumping in her ears and her heart in her mouth, "Not until you tell me why you are 

doing this."

She could hardly hear herself.

His face remained hard and bitter, Bulma felt as though the iciness of the room and 

atmosphere was coiling around her soul.

He laughed coldly at her, "You wouldn't understand woman, you never do."

His voice was ladened with venom, spite and malice curled across the words.

"Try me." Bulma snapped back coolly, "I'm as smart as I am beautiful."

He raised an eyebrow and snarled sardonically at her, "That's a matter of opinion."

Bulma felt her cheeks flush scarlet at this comment; she could feel her anger boiling up inside 

of her. How dare he?

How dare he!

"WHY?" she suddenly screamed at him, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her but said nothing, "You don't treat anyone else like this so what makes me so different? Why can't you leave me alone?"

She could see the anger growing on his face as the frustration intensified in her eyes.

"What is this?" she yelled at him, thrusting her wrist in his features pulling his mark towards hers. She winced as a burning sensation shot through her body.

She paused to catch her breath.

His hands groped hard at her shoulders, "Why," he repeated softly in her ear, the hairs on the nape of her neck stood erect, her whole body felt negatively charged, anything could happen next.

 "I could ask you the same question." He spoke into her ear, she felt one of his hands play with her hair, twisting it around his fingers and letting it fall slowly back down.

He moved back to stare into her eyes, a mixture between anger and contempt.

"Why do you think?"

Bulma felt the chill of the room intensify, she opened her mouth sluggishly, "Why…….."

But she never finished her sentence.

One cold finger rested on her lip, he moved it slowly across the surface, never taking his eyes away from hers he pushed her assertively against the wall.

Both of his arms either side of her head, Bulma was unable to move or struggle, she couldn't escape his gaze.

  He hesitated for a moment, lips barely touching, her mind had gone numb, she couldn't think straight, the blood was pumping in her ears blocking out all rational thought.

'Why are you……' she began but was unable to finish as his mouth moved over hers, stopping her thoughts and stemming her objections.

His hands moved round her waist pulling her closer to himself, she moved to push him away from herself but relented being unable to break the embrace.

Her skin erupted into goose bumps sending volts of electricity through her, could he feel them too?

But her mind was still reeling she couldn't allow this to happen, she had to stop it.

She shook her head moving away from him, she couldn't understand why she felt as though he had pierced her heart and mind with one simple kiss.

He stared at her with surprise imprinted over his perfect features; they were silent for a while both could hear each other laboured breathing, Bulma felt a strange sensation flowing from her wrist, spreading slowly through her entire body.

She turned her face to stare at him constantly aware of what they had just done and the fact that he was oddly quiet.

Silence again, thicker than before, she felt as if she might explode. It was like being 20 feet underwater and out of air-fright and pressure and her heart banging hard enough to burst her eardrums.

'This is stupid.' Her voice sounded shallow and hoarse, so unlike her own, he didn't answer he was still staring at her, his gaze was unpleasantly intimate as though he was reading her mind.

Anger sluiced through her, rich and revitalizing, replacing some of her fear. Until he eventually muttered, 'Yes, I suppose it is.'

Her eyes narrowed and she felt her cheeks flush with anger, 'Vegeta I warn you, how dare you play with me like this…….'

She moved away turning her head away from him so he couldn't see her tears.

'Come here, woman.'

'No!' Bulma shrieked; a mental image of Yamcha flew through her mind, what would he say if he found out?

What had she done?

What had they done?

His hand closed over her naked arm, his warms fingers burned unpleasantly over her cold skin.

She recoiled and cracked her skull against the wall.

'No!' she shouted loudly, with more determination in her voice than before, she jerked her arm back in a futile attempt to break loose.

'Why not?' he spoke calmly but Bulma could tell he was having difficulty in restraining from shouting at her.

'Let go!' cobalt fused into ebony, his eyes seemed to be struggling with thousands of words, thousands of questions, thousands of feelings.

~He's just as lost as I am. ~ 

'We've both been wondering. It might be our only chance to find out.'

The anger left her voice and soul, replaced by panic and pleading.

'Vegeta, don't! Oh God, please don't.' Frantically, she tried to pry his hand off her arm, but he pulled relentlessly until she was slammed against his chest.

She stopped struggling……with everything except breath. It fought its way up her throat and caught on the lump of foreboding that had risen from her chest.

Vegeta remained unyielding; his hand slid up her back and came to rest behind her neck.

She closed her eyes half in pleasure, half in shame; Bulma felt her cheeks flush a deeper shade of crimson.

His other hand found her cheek, and then slipped around her nape, pulling, pulling, while she stiffened against it.

'Now come here.' It wasn't a request, it was an order, and she stared into those obsidian orbs and was lost to herself.

Holding her breath and keeping her lips stiff as frozen persimmons. His first kiss was cautious, a mere resting of his lips on hers. When she remained ridged he backed up-by the feel of his hot breath she knew he was still dangerously close-then went at it again, scarcely separating his lips to impart a hint of dampness.

'Don't,' she pleaded softly, plaintively.

But he went on as though she hadn't spoken, kissing her compelling, angling his head, lightly swashing her lips with his tongue, thawing them.

'Come on, woman, take a stab at it,' he whispered menacingly in her ear, and took her head in both hands, resting his thumbs beside her unwilling mouth and drawing circles as if to reshape it, rubbing his tongue across her lips persuasively.

She swallowed once, with her lips still closed, her heart thundering with an avalanche of forbidden feelings.

He was very persistent, very poised, drawing wet figures of eight upon her mouth-lightly,-lightly his breath warming her cheek until she could no longer control herself.

It came in out in a rush, accompanied by a shudder, and her will power disappeared like frost on a sun-kissed window pane.

Wilting against him, she lifted her arms and returned his embrace. When she opened her lips his tongue swept inside them at once, hot and inquisitive, inciting hers to do the same.

It grew too intense, too fast.

They broke apart, hearts hammering and breaths pelting while he rested his lips against the bridge of her nose.

Blood pumping in her ears she pushed him away, shaking her head groggily, 'No,' she muttered quietly, 'no.'

He looked at her confused, angry, lost.

She stared back at him, angry with herself, livid at him, fuming with the world and everything in it.

'I won't be subject to your hormones!'

He didn't move he didn't say anything, he just looked at her coldly, full of suppressed emotions.

For some reason this reaction just fuelled her anger.

~DO SOMETHING! ~ Her mind screamed, ~DON'T JUST STAND THERE! ~

'Get out!' she yelled at him furiously, 'OUT!'

He didn't move for what seemed an age, he just stood, staring at her frigidly.

He moved towards the door, and threw it open with a bang; the impact threw tremors across the room and sent prickles of fear dancing down her spine.

'Where are you going?' she shrieked at him, fire dancing in her turquoise eyes.

Vegeta turned quickly round and glared at her, the anger trapped in his eyes caught Bulma's breath in her throat.

'OUT!'

He yelled back at her.

And slammed the door shut.

Bulma sank to the floor trying to contain her tears; she leant against the wall listening to the sounds of him thundering down the stairs, 

~ What have we done? ~ 

She though miserably as she heard his open the back door unceremoniously.

~ What have I done? ~

She thought as she heard the back door slam and the sound of Vegeta's footsteps vanished into the night.

* * * * * * * * *

Well? What do you think?

I think it's evil and cute?

??????????????????????

(I think it's silly!)

NOBODY ASKED YOU!

What will happen next I wonder…………

Well if I get enough reviews I'll update it!


	9. Kiss the Rain

Separate Beds 

By FireDragon

Disclaimer: . . . . . . . . . (..)

Hey, thanks for reading this new chapter, you're a star, do you know that?

(Well of course they are, I mean for putting up with your annoying work!)

[FireDragon glares at Murray]

You aren't a very good muse you know!

[Murray falls off the computer table with surprise]

(I'm, I'm not a good muse?)

No you're not, in fact…

[FireDragon pulls out a muse catalogue]

I've been thinking about ordering one of these.

[Flashes the glossy pictures at the now very worried Murray]

So if you're manners don't pick up . . . . . .

(Oh dear)

Yes 'Oh dear' indeed.

So with out any interruptions let up proceed to the new chapter.

                                    Kiss the Rain

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Bulma sank to her knees her head cradled in her arms; never in her life had she been 

more confused, she felt the liquid salt of her tears seep slowly down her face and 

falling in large droplets to the floor.

~What have I done? ~

She wondered miserably, she began to trace her mouth with her fore finger, slowly 

passing smoothly over the surface of her lips, she could still taste him, and she closed 

her eyes remembering the way he had kissed her.

Yamcha had never kissed her like that, it had felt as though he was kissing more than 

her mouth, like some how he was caressing her soul, it had felt so different……

She felt goose bumps erupt all over her skin, raising her body hairs covering her arms 

and legs surging with some sort of powerful electricity as she thought about it, the 

urge was so strong she wanted to find him, to scream at him, to hit him, to hurt him, 

to kiss him.

Bulma felt her eyes over flow with tears again, trying to maintain her dignity or 

whatever was left of her pride, she stood up, but the room span painfully in front of 

her.

Staggering slightly she slumped against the wall, the room swam uncomfortably in a 

blurred haze, too depressed to find her feet again she fell onto his bed. 

Her nose buried into his pillow the entire bed was laced with his aroma, Bulma 

pressed the pillow to her mouth to muffle the scream that was struggling to emerge 

from her mouth.

Inhaling deeply her senses were filled with his scent driving her mad with frustration 

and pent up anger, she was dimly aware that it had begun raining again, the fat water 

droplets smashed against the window with alarming force.

Feeling reckless Bulma moved to throw open the window, the cold night air stung her 

eyes and fed the tears streaming from her eyes, the bitter downpour flew against her 

face drenching her clothes and hair.

She closed her eyes letting the freezing water flow across her hot body, trying 

unsuccessfully to forget what she had just allowed to happen, her salty tears mixing 

with the rain.

She raised her lips to the water droplets falling from the pitch black sky, the clouds 

had blocked out the stars, just leaving an ebony dark atmosphere.

She shuddered; it reminded her of Vegeta's eyes the way he would stare at her 

sometimes, dark and mysterious, like he was reading her mind.

She was drenched to the skin now, the wind was relentless pounding against the open 

windows, tearing into the room disturbing the covers, disturbing pieces of paper 

moving the door open and shut with loud slams, drenching the carpets and the covers 

with the rain it carried.

Sparks of electricity skimmed up and down Bulma's spine; all rational thoughts just 

seemed to melt away from her mind, her lips felt strange some how, numb and yet 

thirsty.

Allowing the rain to slid over her closed eyelids she felt herself swing her legs over 

something hard, opening her eyes she realised that she was now sitting on the window 

ledge.

Turning round she gazed into the dark room behind her, she felt a prickle of fear 

descend into her stomach as she glanced down at the steep fall beneath, she had 

always been afraid of heights what in Hesmada's name was she doing?

Feeling her knees unsteady beneath her wobbling legs, she gripped the side of the 

widow hard with her left had, her knuckles were white from the strain she was putting 

on them.

She still had no idea what she was doing.

Bulma felt her stomach contract as she stood unsteadily against the window, trying to 

calm down she forced herself to stop looking downwards, she directed her gaze aloft 

towards the blackened sky.

The rain was hurtling down now in icy torrents, her hair was slicked down to her 

scalp and her eye lashes were clumped together in wet clusters.

A streak of lightening flashed across the sky, illuminating body, Bulma felt her hands 

slip slightly out of shock, cursing herself quietly she steadied her grip.

Turning her head towards the heavens she felt droplets of pure water fall onto her lips, 

their cold fingers stroking her hot surface calming her; cooling her down.

Opening her mouth slightly she felt the droplets fall smoothly into her receiving 

entrance, her scorching tongue darted quickly out of her parted mouth and darted 

leisurely over her numb lips.

She closed her eyes, remembering the way he had held her, Bulma felt her stomach 

twist with guilt as she thought of Yamcha's betrayal; but she pushed the image of 

Yamcha into the furthest regions of her mind. Into the black pits she had so pain 

stakingly created so long ago to harbour her anguish and loneliness.

"Vegeta," she said quietly to herself, she felt a searing pain flow from her wrist, it 

burned through her entire body, pushing her mind to the limits, the wind pressed 

mercilessly against her as though trying to throw her off the ledge.

Her hair whipping about her face in wet sticky strands, she raised her mouth to the 

falling rain, she could see his face in her minds eye as though he was standing in front 

of her that very second as though about to kiss her.

But she had never felt so alone before.

The wind threw freezing rain in her direction, she had never felt like this before, 

inclement and yet with blind blazing passion at the same time, and she felt so numb 

and frozen on the outside and burning with fire inside.

Feeling the water droplets fall powerfully onto her parted lips she kissed the rain, all 

the while seeing only him, her lips thirsty for him.

While the lightening streaked the sky over head; casting eerie and unearthly shadows 

over everything it beheld.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

How long had he been walking for?

Flying around in endless circles waiting for his head to clear, he must have been doing 

this for at least on hour by now; he was already soaked down to his skin.

Not that it really bothered him; he had always felt cold for as long as he could 

remember, what did bother him was all this incessant waiting.

Why should he be the one waiting out here like a dog that had rolled in something 

smelly?

Why should he listen to her?

He frowned, rain falling down his handsome features trickling unpleasantly through 

his hair and down his back, he knew the reason why, he was never going to admit it, 

especially not to that selfish woman, but secretly he knew the reason why.

Vegeta sat down heavily under the shelter of a large oak tree; the heavy bows 

overflowing with leaves gave satisfactory protection from the falling rain although not 

as much fortification as he might have hoped from the chilling wind.

He closed his heavy lids immediately seeing her crystal blue eyes imprinted over his 

own, Vegeta inwardly groaned, this wasn't going to go away and he knew it.

He had fallen too deeply into the hole and had continued to try to dig his way out; at 

first he had tried to pretend to himself that it was purely sexual attraction.

That he found her figure and features appealing, but he constantly dwelt on the little 

things that had kept his mind racing, the way her eyes widened what she was 

surprised, angry or afraid, the way her eyes sparkled when she smiled, the way her 

mouth contracted when she didn't understand something.

The way her hair cascaded down her back, the way she brushed it out of her face.

Vegeta opened his eyes slowly, he was suddenly very grateful it was raining, solitary 

pearls of shimmering liquid fell onto his already drenched face, slipping down across 

his cheeks over his mouth.

His knuckles clenched; remembering the way she had reciprocated to his kiss, the way 

she had stared at him with confusion etched across her entire being, the way her 

cheeks and lips had been flushed afterwards.

The way she had panicked realising the trap they had both become ensnared in.

Vegeta leant back against the thick tree trunk, the bark of the gnarled wood rubbing 

pleasantly against his back. 

His hands moved slowly across his forehead kneading the painful head ache that had 

settled into his brow.

~Am I too lost to be saved? ~ He wondered perplexed, ~ I want to stop feeling. I 

don't want to feel anymore! I DON'T WANT TO FEEL! ~

Images flashed quickly in front of his eyes, Bulma crying, Bulma screaming at him to 

leave, the ache of forbidden passion too long denied that had resided in her face when 

he had yelled back at her.

The pain happened so suddenly, a sudden hot surge of blinding aching and frustration 

emanating from the mark on his wrist, as though someone was pressing hot coals 

against his skin.

It surged up his arm and into his head, setting firecrackers off inside of his skull, 

scorching his skin, numbing his senses, causing him to writhe in sudden unrelenting 

pain.

He found himself lying face down in the soft earth for the second time that week, 

turning on his back his gaze travelled up to the black sky.

No stars, no moon, just darkness blotting out any sense of hope, like some enormous 

hand had stolen all of the light in his life.

Nothing could be seen in the writhing blackness, the rain could only be felt, it evaded 

being perceived by his heightened Sayain senses, and for some reason the thought 

disturbed him.

The suddenly a streak of white light flashed across the sky as though a giant pair of 

scissors had cut a massive hole into the obscurity, the light oddly illuminated the 

grounds, highlighting the rain in its magnificence.

A funny prickling sensation began to creep from his fore arm again, slowly surging 

through the rest of him.

It was almost as though he had swallowed a porcupine, an odd spiky feeling formed in 

his stomach.

He sat up, water cascading off him as he did so, the prickling intensified as though the 

porcupine had started running a marathon.

"Bulma," he muttered raising his face to the heavens, the water slid in fat droplets 

down his face.

~Damn her! ~ He thought aggressively, how dare she do this to her.

Standing up he flew off towards Capsule Corp, battling against the unpredictable 

turbulence of the wind; his mark burning unpleasantly on his wrist.

Landing a few meters in front of the gravity machine Vegeta stopped, this was 

foolish!

He needed to train, not to run to every beckon and call of this feeble woman, 

hesitantly his gaze travelled slowly upwards.

Past windows, drain pipes and balconies, drawn by some powerful urge to the 

window ledge.

Her blue hair lay in a tangled wet mess around her head, lightning sparked over head 

casting eerie shadows over the whole scene.

Vegeta's heart skipped a beat, ~ WHAT ON EARTH WAS SHE DOING ? ~

Balanced precariously on the window ledge, one hand grasping the window frame, 

she looked like a beautiful spider balancing delicately on a strand of her frail web.

Her face turned towards the black heavens eyes closed shut, her lips pouted slightly 

parted, her tongue glided slowly over the surface of her glistening mouth.

He took a step forwards, but as he did so an enormous roll of thunder boomed across 

the night sky, causing the ground to tremble and the windows to shake.

* * * * * * * * *  

Opening her eyes with shock, Bulma gasped, she lost her footing, and the window 

frame trembled under her wet, and slippery fingers as the wood was assaulted by the 

strong vibrations from the angered clouds beating furiously against each other.

She stumbled, her hand slipped from its secure grip, it was ripped from her grasp, 

Bulma screamed.

                                                            She fell.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Want me to write more?

You don't want me to leave it there do you?

[Snicker!]

Then I suggest you guys read Juggernaut and review it, otherwise…………….

(Mwhaaaaaaaaaaa, I love it when you're evil!)

Ta, that means a lot coming from you!

(Really?!)

[FireDragon rolls her eyes angrily]

Never mind forget it, please read and review this, I spent AGES TRYING TO GET THIS JUST RIGHT!

K?

Lol

FireDragon 

&

Murray


	10. Don't be a stranger

Separate Beds

By The Eternity Dragon

Disclaimer: ……………. ("..")

What can I say?

I'm sorry for taking such an annoyingly long time to update, but I was busy, I was stressed, I LOST MURRY! I found him again, I needed to unblock my writers block.

Sorry guys, but here, this took me a LONG time to write so you better enjoy it, K?

Otherwise that's it!

I give up!

So this better be a good read or else I'm packing it up!

*SIGH* it's been a long week, enjoy!

Oh,

 P.S here are the lyrics  to the Linkin Park song Somewhere I belong at the bottom of the story.

Because by chance I was listening to it while writing, and I think the lyrics really came out in this chapter.

Don't Be A Stranger

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

She fell.

Through the falling rain; and icy wind whipping through her frail night gown and causing her eyes to flood with moisture, all thoughts rushed past her in a whirlwind of emotions. 

And time froze in that instant; everything slowed down, so that a second seemed an eternity, things began to clarify in her mind as they had never done so before.

As she realised that she was going to die, and there was nothing she could do about it, it wasn't a comforting thought, but it didn't consume her with dark and malignant fear as she had so expected it would.

In fact it was almost reassuring.

Everything would be over. 

Her life began to pass before her eyes.

A small lonely girl, friendless and forlorn, blue hair tied behind her head in pig tails, the first time she'd met Goku.

The strange boy from the woods who had changed her life forever, the first time she'd seen Yamcha the desert bandit.

The first time they had kissed, she remembered feeling as though she'd never been lonely again.

She remembered watching him die at the hands of a mysterious dark stranger.

The feeling of emptiness that had filled her life after that moment, it had never really gone away.

Never.

The wind whistled past her ears, rushing through her hair, chilling her through and through.

She felt so cold.

Then she saw him, his dark onyx eyes filled her mind, his olive toned body scarred into her vision, his seductively cruel laugh echoing eerily through her ears.

Vegeta.

She should hate him, she knew that he should despise him for taking Yamcha out of this world and into the next; but, despite everything, she didn't.

And it marred the deepest regions of her confused mind that she couldn't.

Why?

WHY?

WHY!

The last thing she needed was to fall in love with a monster.

In love?

Or in lust?

Did she even know the difference anymore?

She couldn't see the light at the end of the tunnel; she was lost in the blackness of life's long journey, and to be frank she didn't think she'd ever see the end.

She should she realised with a pang of self loathing and hate, be thinking about Yamcha right now, but instead to be thinking almost longingly about the person who had killed him.

Almost?

It didn't feel like almost.

But then again nothing felt quite the way it should do.

Vegeta.

Had he kissed her?

That was why she had stood on the window ledge, to forget.

Or to remember?

Vegeta.

He had ruined everything.

Vegeta.

And now because of him she was going to die.

Vegeta.

Was it with rage that her temperate was rising like this?

Was that odd clenching in her stomach because she hated him so much?

Why was she so unsure of herself?

Everything had been so simple before he'd come.

Vegeta.

And now he'd done something unforgivable; he'd stolen her heart.

"VEGETA!"

She screamed into the night; her voice raw in her throat, ripping through her lungs as she fought to find breath as the ground came rushing to meet her, she was moving too fast now, death was rushing towards her on silent, eerie wings.

She closed her eyes waiting for the impact.

Bang!

Her head collided with something solid as she felt two hot arms close around her waist; someone swore in her ear as she felt her stomach lurch upwards as if she was on a roller coaster.

Opening one wet eye, she saw the sky loom closer as she rose above the ground in the arms of a stranger.

Vegeta.

His soft, spiky hair blown back by the wind, dark pearls of rain glistening in the moon light.

His dark shapely eyes staring straight back into hers; his face sharply chiselled face with its high cheek bones drawn into a deep scowl as he aggressively threw her to the ground.

Or at least she thought it was the ground, standing up and glancing around her on quaking legs she realised that she was in fact standing on the roof!

What was he thinking?!

Had he lost all common sense?

He landed quietly behind her, panther like in the darkness, half his face in shadow, the other half illuminated by the dim light.

He stood up and started circling her, like a vulture circling it prey.

~Vultures circle the dead, Bulma. You're not dead; yet. ~

The rain was still pouring down in torrential bucket falls and the thunder still rolled over head lightening flashed over head casting dark shadows over her and Vegeta, but Bulma heard and felt and saw none of that now she felt strangely numb.

Her entire focus was now on the man standing directly in front of her.

"Can you tell me what exactly you thought you were doing, woman."

He said them calmly enough, but the words seemed to hold a hidden agenda, born from pure rage and indignation the words existed purely to invoke anger and hate.

Bulma opened her mouth; immediately water dripped in from her wet lips, she paused.

What should she say?

What should she do?

Was it really any of his business?

"That is none of your concern."

She said simply sticking out her chin and raising an eyebrow.

He stood stock still for a moment, and then began to slowly walk towards her dominance ebbing from his every movement as he reached forward and none-to-gently- grabbed her wrist.

"Do you mind running that past me again, woman?"

His face was close now too close, he was much colder than she was and his hand strangely itched on her drenched skin.

She moved backwards slightly, her footsteps strangely magnified on the slippery surface of the roof tiles.

She stumbled slightly only to be jerked upwards causing a searing pain to lash out from her wrist to the deepest regions of her body.

"Let go!"

She hollered at him, her cheeks flushing a deep shade of crimson as she tried to pry herself away from him.

Panic ensued over her as she fought to relinquish herself from his vice like grip; she raised her free hand over her head and brought it down with all of her force onto his cheek.

The crack of flesh against flesh echoed cacophonously into the night, leaving a searing red mark across his olive skin.

Bulma felt the bile rise into her throat and tears flood into her eyes for no apparent reason; she sank to her knees holding back the sobs that were fighting viciously to release themselves into the world.

"Let me go, please."

She sobbed; her words were whipped away by the fast blowing winds, raking through her hair and stinging her skin.

He bent over her, releasing his vice like grip on her marred wrist, pain throbbing across his cheek.

He stared down incredulously at the blue haired wonder at his feet that had now been reduced to tears.

She was sobbing silently now, her entire body shuddering with suppressed pain and anguish.

"Why?"

She choked out in anguish against the falling rain and deafening thunder.

"Why are you doing this to me?" 

He raised an eyebrow considering a response, but nothing came, silence devoured the setting to only sounds came the falling rain and rumbling clouds that thundered over head.

"I don't know what I'm doing." He said eventually, releasing his grip on her wrist as though it was burning through his skin. Turning around and walking away from her, as though to detach her from his mind.

Bulma stopped sobbing, pearly salt tears still streaming down her cheeks she turned her head to glare up at him.

"That's it?" She said slowly her blue eyes widening in sheer astonishment, "No, explanation, Bulma? No, I couldn't let you die because….? That's all you have to say? _I don't know what I'm doing?"_

She raised her palms to the raining sky so that the cold droplets of aqua crystal danced across her smooth skin; "I fell out a window to hear that?" she said incredulously shaking her head furiously, "Well thank you very much, you have now convinced me that you are now the **stupidest man alive!"**

Her blue eyes were now dancing with a deadly blue fire that was sending off electrifying sparks in all directions.

Vegeta stopped his face turned away from her, a smirk playing across his burgundy lips, "I wouldn't go that far." He said surreptitiously, his eyes laughing silently at her.

Bulma's nostrils flared as she pushed herself to her feet, one hand trailing across her wet blue hair pushing it behind her ears, trying to establish some sort of order.

"God, you make me so mad sometimes!" She screamed at his back, her frail night gown stuck to her soaking body as she moved towards him her slippery feet moving delicately over the rough tiles on the roof; "Vegeta look at me when I'm talking to you; God damn you!" 

She tried to move around him to see into his eyes, but he wouldn't let her moving his head away from her x-ray stare; "Stop it woman!" he snarled at her.

"Don't you tell to me to stop it! Don't you tell me to do anything, I'm so sick of this Vegeta! GET ME OFF THIS ROOF!" She was shouting now, clipping tones resounding into the pounding gloom, her voice piercing the over hanging storm, silencing the thunder, washing away the rain.

He turned to face her now, his eyes dancing with amusement, "Get yourself off."

Bulma stopped, blinking rain water out of her eyes as she looked at him with sudden alarm and suspicion, "What do you mean? I can't get off this frelling roof,  I'm not the one who can fly!"

Vegeta laughed suddenly, throwing his head back and laughing into the dancing rain at her frustration, "It's your roof, you get yourself down."

Bulma couldn't believe what she was hearing, this man was deliberately driving her crazy, "Vegeta," she ground between her pearly white teeth as she shifted from one wet foot to the other.

" We wouldn't be on this roof if you hadn't insisted on  kissing me this evening; it's your fault I'm out here in the first place!" 

"Is it?" he asked casually, crossing his arms and staring her full in the face now, Bulma felt her stomach clench as his dark eyes fixed into hers, she felt perspiration trickle down her forehead and her temperature rise even though the night-time air was freezing.

"I don't recall enticing you to leap out a window."

 His voice was sharp now edged with apprehension and silent malice, but for what reason evaded Bulma's line of reasoning.

"Why were you on that ledge?" he asked the question politely enough, but Bulma could almost feel the emotion seething under the surface of the mask.

Bulma opened her mouth, and shut it again, she felt her face flush as she recalled exactly why she had allowed the rain to course across her aroused senses.

His eyebrows were raised, his eyes boring into hers making her feel decidedly uncomfortable, she tried to turn away to evade the searching glare.

His hands moved either side of her face to turn her eyes back to his again, she closed her eyes furrowing her brow, distracting her mind from the present.

She wasn't prepared for this, her life was rapidly falling apart around her; "We have to stop this." She said gently, her chilly fingers closing around his warm ones, she'd forgotten why she'd started this; the falling sensation had returned again.

"Please," she said again, as she realised how close he was now, his nose clumsily bumping against hers, "I don't think…….." she began, trying to find the words in the mixed jumble of emotions that was her mind now.

She'd gladly turn herself inside out for him, without knowing why, but she couldn't, she wasn't sure whether or not he was capable of reciprocating her feelings; and she knew if he couldn't she'd be shattered, like a rock facing an ocean, with every crashing wave a little more of her was shattered into hopelessness.

Bulma closed her eyes, searching desperately for the words as icy water dripped down the back of her neck and slid down her back, she felt goose bumps rise all over her skin as his nose rubbed against hers.

"We should," she managed to stammer, the words slipping from her mouth like clumsy insects on a lazy summer's afternoon, " be…no…not…be.. ." But she never got to finish the sentence as his mouth closed over hers.

The repetition of denial was consuming her now, as Bulma felt the whirlwind of suppressed emotions bubble to surface, he was slowly driving her mad with desire and confusion.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss moved deeper, his arms moved around her waist bringing her closer to his body, falling deeper and deeper into the trap.

She ought to break away now, try to push away, be she couldn't, she wouldn't, and the feeling was consuming her.

Anger drove her passion to a new height as she threw herself against him, mind and body; she wanted the security again, that maybe somebody loved her.

If a stranger could show her all of this, then why couldn't Yamcha give it to her?

She had never asked for much, she had so wanted to be accepted by someone when she was a child.

Shunned by other because she was different, because she didn't fit in; and she had so believed Yamcha to be the one.

Then why couldn't she feel it?

Why did a complete stranger move the deep tempest of her inner most emotions when someone whom she had loved dearly for what seemed a life age couldn't.

Vegeta moved his head back breaking the kiss, gasping for air, he was slightly taken back now, things were getting out of hand, he couldn't allow this to continue for much longer.

This was destroying her, and him in the process, he glanced down into her cobalt eyes and lost himself; the mixture of emotions that were moving in them was heart stopping.

She clung to his neck, gasping for air, silence hung to them and yet ceaseless nose moved about them.

He was so tired of being alone, "We shouldn't ………" he began, the words hanging listlessly on the air, already too late.

She silenced him immediately, pressing her cold lips against his, sending searing emotions right through his as he felt the mask begin to crack.

Her hand raked through his hair as she moved closer to him, pressing her body against his.

She needed this, she wanted this, and yet she was horrified at what she was doing, she had lost all threads of her sanity.

Just wait she'd show them, if she could feel so much from a complete stranger, then why couldn't the people she'd loved for so long give her the companionship she had always desired beyond anything else this world had to offer materialistically and physically. 

Just wait she'd show them, she'd show them all.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

So????????????????????????????????????????????????

Reviews please, I live for feed back, really just ask my friends.

Okay!

Love

The Eternity Dragon

**Somewhere I belong**  
  
When this began   
I had nothing to say   
And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me   
I was confused   
And I'd let it all out to find   
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind   
Inside of me   
When all the vacancy the words revealed   
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel   
Nothing to loose   
Just stuck, hollow and alone   
And the fault is my own and the fault is my own   
  
I wanna heal   
I wanna feel   
What I thought was never real   
I want to let go of the pain I felt so long   
Erase all the pain till its gone   
I wanna heal   
I wanna feel   
Like Im close to something real   
I want to find something I've wanted all along   
Somewhere I belong   
  
And I've got nothing to say   
I can't believe I didnt fall right down on my face   
I was confused   
Looking everwhere only to find   
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind   
So what am I   
What do I have but negativity   
Cause I cant justify the way everyone is looking at me   
Nothing to loose   
Nothing to gain, hollow and alone   
And the fault is my own and the fault is my own   
  
I wanna heal   
I wanna feel   
What I thought was never real   
I want to let go of the pain I felt so long   
Erase all the pain til its gone   
I wanna heal   
I wanna feel   
Like Im close to something real   
I want to find something Ive wanted all along   
Somewhere I belong   
  
I will never know   
Myself until I do this on my own   
And I will never feel   
Anything else, until my wounds are healed   
I will never be anything   
till I break away from me   
I will break away   
I'll find myself today   
  
I wanna heal   
I wanna feel   
What I thought was never real   
I want to let go of the pain I felt so long   
Erase all the pain till it's gone   
I wanna heal   
I wanna feel   
Like Im close to something real   
I want to find something Ive wanted all along   
Somewhere I belong   
  
I wanna heal   
I wanna feel   
I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong   
  
I wanna heal   
I wanna feel   
I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong   
  
Somewhere I belong


End file.
